Bloody Lollipops
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles that happen in the everyday life of the Inu co. Some will leave you sad, some will leave you smiling, and some will leave the desire of killing me seem very pleasurable. NOW COMPLETE WITH 50 DRABBLES!
1. Chapter 1: Hat Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or co

Omg! First story...

HEHEHE Don't hurt me on my first try. O.O I'm scared. Just please comment

* * *

Genre: Angst

The little boy skipped along the path, humming to a merry tune, clutching his mother's hand. His mom held a tatty umbrella with a huge hole in it, but she seemed happy all the same. She walked on, leading her son towards a playground. The boy twirled around for a bit before running of towards the playground. It was a joy for him to be out at the park, and even a bigger joy for his mother to see the delight in her son's face. The kid was barely ever aloud to go outside. The boy splashed around in the puddles, not caring that he was soaking himself, for the rain jacket he was wearing was two sizes two small.

The boy ran towards a see-saw, jumping on it idmedatly(not noticing the water soak through his jeans) and yelling for his mother to come over. His mom laughed merrily, put her umbrella down, and jumped on with him. The mom's face twisted into a giant smile, bewildered from the delight on her son's laughing face. Soon she started to sing the merry tune that her son was singing earlier. The boy smiled and joined in with her. They stayed like that until the boy jumped of the see-saw, sending his mom landing with a thump. She laughed and went after her son.

"Mommy, come push me!" the little boy cried, jumping onto one of the swings. But his mother was to preocupied keeping an eye on the two policemen who were eyeing the boy. She ran over to her son when the policemen started to walk towards them. The woman picked up her son, taking him off the swing, but luck wasn't on their side this day. One of the policemen grabbed the woman while the other grabbed the son.

"Stop, let go of me!" the boy cried, reaching out for his mom. The policeman grabbed him by the white, fuzzy dog ears that were perched on top of his silver hair, and threw him against one of the poles on the swings. All was silent from the boy.

His mom got out of the policeman's grip, running over to the boy. She fell on her knees, sobbing and screaming to the heavens.

This wouldn't have happened if he wore his hat.

* * *

This is based on a scene, just so you know. A scene from a story I read. I don't really remember what story it was now..A reference, I could call it. Ish.

Please comment


	2. Chapter 2: Rainy Days

WARNING: shonen-ai (yaoi) warning!!!!

discalimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Genre: ...yaoi...ish...ya..

"Dang it," Miroku muttered, followed by a colorful string of curses. He had got lost from the gang, and it's been pouring rain for hours. Lightening nearly blinded the monk while thunder helped by almost deafeaning him. Sitting under a tree wasn't a great idea, so Miroku was stuck sitting outside in the clearing, soaked to the bone. It didn't help at all that a spine chilling wind was rushing through the forest. The monk started pacing back and forth, a sudden panic rushing through him.  
_  
Where do I go? Which way did I come from again? Oh boy oh boy oh boy... No time to panic Miroku! Calm down. You're not usually the type that panics.  
_  
"HELP!" Miroku screamed into the night, but unfortunatly, the clap of thunder drowned him out. The monk grumbled something to the gods, before sitting back down.

Hour by hour passed, but Miroku couldn't find anyone. He was soaked, miserable, and freezing. His whole body shivered violently. But then, he tensed when he felt something light go onto his shoulders. Miroku's reflexes kicked in, making him jump to his feet, hands clutching the beads of the kataana. The monk calmed down when he saw Inu-Yasha standing there, holding onto the top of his hoari.

"Oi, monk, where were you?" Inu-Yasha growled, still holding on to his hoari.

"I got lost, and I couldn't find you," Miroku grumbled quietly, completly embaressed. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes, walked over to Miroku, and set the hoari over Miroku's head.

The monk's cheeks over heated with a faint pink blush. "Um, Inu-Yasha what are you doing?"

The hanyou smirked as he heaved in the scent of Miroku's embaressment. "You need it more than I do." He laughed as the blush on Miroku's face got much deeper. The monk looked up at the laughing hanyou and arched his eyebrows. But then he smirked. The next thing he did was totally unexpected, and poor Inu-Yasha never saw it coming.

Miroku brushed his lips ever so gently over Inu-Yasha's, then forcing his tounge into the hanyou's mouth. Inu-Yasha's whole body when red with embaressment. The next four words Miroku whispered into Inu-Yasha's ears made the hanyou's fuzzy triangles twitch irratatebly.  
_  
"Look who's blushing now."_

_

* * *

_

Yep yep yep...

I do NOT support yaoi couples, ecpsecially InuXMir. -sighz- Actually I despise yaoi. But, I wanted to a yaoi piece for some reason. I'm not to proud of this piece though... I only like the ending XD

Thanks to Failed Redemption for commenting on my first drabble.

Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3: Sibling Mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Note: The first part of this drabble actually happened in the show/manga

* * *

Everything was going wrong. Why was Sango's life going so bad? Why did her father have to die at her brother's hands? Then for her brother to die, come back to life, and then try to kill her. It was all Naraku's fault. But Sango was going to do the only thing she could do.

The tajiya leaned over her brother, staring into his shineless eyes. Sango held a sword over Kohaku, tears freely running down her eyes and dripping off of her cheeks, landing onto her brother. She had to do it. It felt like it was the only thing she could do.

"Kohaku," Sango managed to sputter out, between hiccups and sobs. "I'm going to kill you. Then I'm going to kill myself. It's the only way." She raised the sword, ready to strike.

"Sango!" a harsh voice snapped, followed by a harsh hand clutching Sango's wrist, making her drop the sword on the ground. The tajiya's eyes met up with amber eyes. Inu-Yasha growled.

"We are going to kill Naraku, then get Kohaku back! Don't you want Kohaku to come back alive?!"

"Inu-Yasha," Sango said, astonished by the tenderness that was mixed inot the hanyou's voice. She nodded, "You are right." Sango's hand reached out towards the sword while her brother was getting up. This was the right way though. And nobody could make her stop. Not even Kohaku.

The tajiya self-pitied herself while looking at her reflection through the sword. A mass of messed up black hair and puffy red brown eyes. She looked at Kohaku, tears starting to stream down again.

"Good bye Kohaku. I love you."

Sango once again raised the sword. Kohaku closed his eyes tightly, waiting for pain to come. But all he heard was a stabbing sound and a slight gasp. When he opened his eyes, he saw blood.

But it wasn't his. It was hers.

Kohaku's eyes turned back to normal, tears starting to run down it. "No!" He ran over to his sister, who still had a hint of life in her. Kohaku picked up her head and gently rested it on his lap. He sobbed un controbaly. "No sis. It didn't have to be like this." Sango made a small grunt. She felt like tattered butterly wings. One more gasp of air, and Sango's head rolled off of Kohaku's lap.

Lifeless.

* * *

When I began this little drabble, this is what I thought.

What if Sango were to kill herslef instead of Kohaku?

And here's what I thought of. Hope you like it. no flames please.


	4. Chapter 4: four Seasons

Note: This chapter was inspired by the song "Four Seasons". It comes on at the end of the third IY movie.  
Disclaimer: I do not own IY or co.

* * *

Spring: The flowers flew all over the place, carried by the breeze. Tiny Rin tries to scoop them all up, running merrily around and laughing delightfully. Sesshomaru was sitting near her, watching the little girl. Something inside him made his heart leap for joy just seeing the girl's delight. The youkai smiled and got up, catching some flowers for Rin. Sesshomaru gave them to her, being awarded with a giant smile.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin giggled, running off with the flowers. Sesshomaru followed, smiling.

_Sesshomaru_, the youkai thought to himself. _You're becoming to soft._

Summer:  
Little Rin runs around playfully, chasing the butterflies. She runs up to Sesshomaru, with a butterfly in hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin declares, standing on her tippy toes so her lord could see the winged creature in her hand. "Look! I caught a butterfly! Do you like butterflies, my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl with his normal, bored face. Rin's face twisted in a frown when he didn't say anything. Her lower lip started to tremble and tears started at the brim of her eyes. But they all stopped when her lord put a smile on his cold face.

"Yes Rin. I do."

Fall:  
Leaves scattered all over the sengoku jedai, making a big mess everywhere. Rin runs around in the leaves, making the leaves get tangled in her now longer hair that wasn't in a small ponytail anymore. With her taller body, she climbs up the trees, picking leaves, helping the trees shed. She laughed merrily, jumping off the tree. Rin finally sat down, out of breath, enjoying the breeze her new kimono (from her lord) gave her. The old orange and yellow one soon got too small. Rin looked up when she saw a shadow cast over her. It was Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, for her lord looked like he wanted to ask a question. The youkai just shook his head, and sat down by Rin.

"But, my lord," Rin started, shifting her weight so she could face Sesshomaru. "You look like you want to ask a question." The youkai remained silent, just staring at Rin, absorbing her words.

Oh yes, he wanted to ask a question. But it would have to wait.

Winter:  
Winter was one of Rin's least favorite seasons. She used to like it because of her childesness, but now that she was much older, she hated it. No more of that innocent child lived in her. She was a grown woman now. She hated the cold! She hated the freezing cold. She hated the ice, the ice that was so slippery, that you couldn't take four steps before slipping. She hated how you had to wear such heavy clothing when you went out.

But there was one thing she loved about winter. The snowstorms.

Because, then, she would be in a cozy place, near a warm fire, while snuggling herself into the warmth into her new mate. He also loved this part about winter.

* * *

WOOT! MY LONGEST DRABBLE YET!(I think) ya..you know the pairing...yesh yesh yesh I love this one so much for some reason..please comment! 


	5. Chapter 5: Marrige

Disclaimer: I unfortunatley don't own Inu-Yasha sniffle

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the day that Inu-Yasha was looking foward to for so long. Today was the day when he was going to confess his love for Kagome. The hanyou couldn't sleep all night, he was bouncing in his little spot on the tree, waiting for the sun to rise. That was when he was going to rush to Kagome's time and tell her. Oh, he just couldn't wait! It took him all his courage, but he was going to do it! Because after two weeks of waiting for her, Inu-Yasha could not wait anymore! Finally the sun was up near the middle of the sky, and the hanyou knew that it was time. He jumped out of his spot, but Sango suddenly and expectadly jumped in front of him.

"What are you doing Sango?" Inu-Yasha asked quickly, quite surprised that he hasn't exploded with anxiety.

"Inu-Yasha," Sango said slowly, too slowly for Inu-Yasha's liking. "Are you going to go to Kagome's time?" The hanyou nodded. "I don't think you should. I have a bad feeling."

"Sango, are you keeping a secret?

"No..."

"Well, see ya!" Before Sango could say another word, Inu-Yasha had left.

He kept running and running, but then Ayame zoomed in front of him.

"Ayame?" Inu-Yasha asked, surprised to see her. "What are you doing?"

"Inu-Yasha, if you are going to Kagome's era, please don't! I have a bad feeling," the wolf youkai replied. Inu-Yasha just snorted and zoomed off.

"What is up with all the girls today?" the hanyou mumbled to himself. "And why don't they want me to go to Kagome's era?" By now, Inu-Yasha was so close that he could see the well. But Kikyo unfortunatly went in front of him, her arms spread out like wings.

"Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha cried, completely surprised that his ex-love was there. He couldn't tell her about-

"Inu-Yasha! I know you are going to Kagome's era! But please don't! I have a very bad feeling!" Kikyo cried in worry. Even she was trying to stop him! But Inu-Yasha didn't give up. He jumped over Kikyo and went plummeting into the well. Shrill screams came from the woman, but Inu-Yasha didn't bother to listen. He was so focused on Kagome. As he landed and jumped up the well, the smell of deep fried food and gasoline filled up his nose. Inu-Yasha ran out of the well house, almost tripping over Buyo in the process, and running into the house. Nobody was there on the 1st floor. He saw no sight of Souta, Kagome's mom, Gramps, or Kagome. Inu-Yasha then decided to go upstairs.

Oh, how he wished he didn't go upstairs. How he now wished that he just left the house.

Inu-Yasha opened the door to Kagome's bedroom.

"Kagome, I have to tell you something! I-!"

Inu-Yasha stopped when he saw Kagome was dressed up in a long white gown. Her eyes widened. His eyes widened.

"K-Kagome what's that you're wearing? What happening?"

The next 5 words that slipped out of Kagome's mouth simply crushed poor Inu-Yasha's heart.

"Inu-Yasha, I am getting married."

* * *

DON'T HURT ME! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A FLUFFY INU/KAG DRABBLE! IT TURNED INTO A ANGSTY-ISH INU/KAG DRABBLE! -runs off sobbing- 


	6. Chapter 6: Growing Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Shippo's attention was turned away from his drawing and up to his best friend, Souten. The kistune looked at her in confusion while the thunder youkai waited for an answer. He looked around a bit.

"Um, why?"

"Well, I'm just wondering," Souten replied, twirling her long braid around in her fingers, leaving an eerie silence. Shippo simply shrugged it off after a while and went back to drawing.

"Shippo!" Souten cried, grabbing the kistune by his shoulders. "Can you please answer my question?"

Shippo sighed but put down his crayons that Kagome gave him and set his attention to the thunder demon. He thought for a while, a while that seemed forever to Souten, but soon a smile was put on his face.

"Well...?" Souten asked.

Shippo's smile stretched out into a grin as he pumped his fist into the air. "I wanna be the greatest youkai of them all!"

Souten reaturned his giant smile. "But will you be a horrible youkai?"

"Well.."

"Because I don't think I could be your best friend anymore if you do..."

"Oh," was all Shippo said as he brushed his hands against the soft, green grass. He smiled and looked up at Souten. "Well, then, I am going to be a good youkai! A youkai who helps everyone! Humans, hanyous, and youkais!"

The thunder demon giggled. The wind was blowing so hard that it flipped her loose hairs everywhere, but she didn't mind. Neither did Shippo.

"Well, you know what I wanna be?"

Shippo looked up once more to his friend with quere interest written on his face. "What?"

"Your wife." Souten gave Shippo a quick peck on his cheeck, gathered up her things and skipped off to the forest, starting to hum a tune. Shippo sat their bewildered, his hand raising up to touch his cheeck.

Right now, Shippo _really_ wanted to grow up.

--

Well, I always admired that couple. And I like Souten, she's cool! it was really funny when we all found out that she was girl. the expression on Shippo's face was priceless

I got the idea from another drabble...forgot though...it was about Souten(I think) and Shippo.

You know what...one comment from another person only on one drabble..I'm feeling..I dunno the word right now..  
But please comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Spin the Bottle

Disclaimer: blah...I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Inu-Yasha watched as Kagome ran around with Shippo, playing with some type of ball filled with air that makes it float. The hanyou thought he heard Kagome call it a balloon. His face turned green with envy, jealous that the ball could touch her fingertips and bounce against her chest and body. Jealous that Shippo could run around with the girl, playing with her and with every little contraption she brings from her time. Jealous that he could never play with her. As of she had read his mind, Kagome stopped her playing, her eyes secretly leading onto Inu-Yasha. She leaned down to Shippo and told him to go back to Kaede's hut. The young kistune pouted and crossed his arms over his chest in a very Inu-Yasha style. But, he finally sighed and gave in, running off into the direction of Kaede's village.

"Hey Inu-Yasha!"

"Huh?" the dog hanyou looked up at Kagome, confusion written across his face.

"Come here!" the school girl replied, picking up her backpack and reaching into it.

Inu-Yasha didn't know why she was telling him to but he obeyed anyway. The dog hanyou wandered off towards Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha, do you know what this is?" Kagome asked, picking up another type of contraction from her time. Inu-Yasha sniffed if, and then idmediatly reconized it.

"Yeah, it's a bottle. A pop bottle. But there's no pop in it..."

Kagome giggled, only getting another confused glance. "Well, we're not using it to drink pop, ok?"

"Um...why? I thought that's what you use if for."

"There are other ways to use it."

"..."

"Hey, do you get lonley when I play games with everybody?"

Inu-Yasha looked at her, surprised by this question. He then suddenly put his tough look back on and snorted. "No! Of course not."

"Oh, I see," Kagome said, smiling. She took the bottle and set it on the ground. The school girl grabbed Inu-Yasha's wrist, forcing him to sit down.

"Um, what are we doing?"

"Well, I played games with everyone else indavidually, so now it's your turn."

"Ok...What are we playing then?"

"It's called "Spin the Bottle".

"How do you play?"

"Like this."

Kagome grabbed the end of the bottle and spun it. The school girl knew this was quite foolish because they're were only two players, but she still knew that he was going to love it. Soon, it stopped, and the top part of it was pointing at Inu-Yasha.

"Now what?" Inu-Yasha asked, looking at the bottle suspiciously, as if something was going to pop out at him.

"You spin it now."

Inu-Yasha took the end of the bottle like Kagome did, and spun it. It kept going and going until it landed on Kagome. The hanyou looked at her, waiting for the next instruction.

"Now what?" he asked again.

"This." Kagome leaned foward, so close that her nose was touching his nose, then pressed her lips against his. Inu-Yasha froze, then mentally whimpered when the girl pulled away. They both sat there for the next couple of minutes, blushing madly, not knowing what to do know.

"Oi Kagome!" Inu-Yasha suddenly cried out, startling the girl. "I'm bored now!"

Translation?

_Let's play again!_

* * *

hehe... Well, I just needed a kawaii inu/kag drabble. And I thought Spin the Bottle would be a great game for our favortist little kawaii couple

hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8: Arm Wrestling

disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Sango smiled weakly, heavily sweating, and heavily panting. Miroku wasn't smiling though. He was deeply frowning, and also in the state that Sango was in.

"No Sango..." Miroku managed to spurt out, then giving out a huge gasp.

"Yes Miroku..." Sango said slowly.

"No Sango! It wasn't supossed to end like this!" The monk said, then gave a little whimper.

"Yes Miroku...It has to end like this," Sango barely whispered.

"No..." Miroku said again. The tajiya could swear she could see tears starting to come from the monk's eyes.

"Yes..." Sango said again, still smiling.

Tears of frusteration were now coming down Miroku's cheeks, but he ignored them. "No! It will not end like this!"

Grinnng widly, Sango pushed her hand down, forcing Miroku's hand to come slamming down onto the table. Miroku sighed, knowing that once again Sango had beaten him for now the..what was it? 15th time? The tajiya that sat across from him leaned back, sighing contentedly at the monk's sour face.

"See?" Sango smirked triumpetly. "I said it would end this way."

Miroku then smiled, followed by a laugh. He raised his hand. Sango raised her hand, and grabbed his, starting the game over again.

"We really got to do more arm wrestling matches."

* * *

ha! I bet I got you all! and if I didn't...

you suck .

just kidding, just kidding you rock! all of ya do!

Please comment!


	9. Chapter 9: Star light, star bright

disclaimer: I don't own Inu...cause if I did, Kikyo would be dead, Kagome and Inu-Yasha would have a zillion kids that look like the two scrambled in a blender, Sango would marry Miroku right now, and Sesshomaru would turn into Britney Spears.

ONTO TEH STOREH!

Shippo's aqua eyes sparkled as he gazed upon the millions and millions of twinkling stars. Each star looked like a over bright firefly that got itself stuck in the abnormally blue sky. The young kit sat on Kagome's lap, the girl's long ebony hair falling down on his head. But he didn't mind. Right now he was admiring the beauty that Mother Nature created.

"Kagome, what are the stars?" Shippo asked, looking up at the girl.

Kagome looked down at Shippo, a bit surprised by the question. She then looked up at the sky. Kagome smiled and looked down back at Shippo.

"Well, Shippo, they're fireflies. Millions and millions of special types of fireflies that only come out at night."

"Really?" the kistune asked, his gaze turning back over to the stars. He smiled. "I knew it."

Kagome sighed quietly as her consious then just kicked in. Sure, it was bad to lie to Shippo, but a little white lie wouldn't hurt. The kid's parents were murdured by god's sake - he deserves a bit of happiness in his life.

"Hey Shippo," Kagome started, shaking off her thoughts.

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Do you want to learn something from my time?"

Shippo grinned and turned around so he was facing Kagome. He loved to learn about all the wonders from her time. Shippo nodded hastily. "Yes please!"

"Ok," Kagome said, almost going into a giggling fit by seeing Shippo's enthustiastic face. "Well, it's a type of way to wish for something. You know how we wish on the Shikon Jewel here?"

"Yes."

"Well, in my time, one of the funnest things to wish on is the stars."

Shippo looked up to gaze at the stars. "Wish on the stars?"

"Yes, and there's a little ryhme to go with it."

"Yay!" the kistune clapped his hands merrily. He also loved the songs that came from Kagome's time. "Please tell!"

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." As Kagome said this her eyes were directly on the stars, but after she was done she looked back down at Shippo, who seemed very interested in the ryhme. "After that, you make a wish, but don't say it out loud when you wish it."

"Ok." Shippo looked up at the stars. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." A slight breeze carried on through the Fuedal Era as Shippo said this, and he felt as if the fireflies were watching down on him. Then he closed his eyes and made his wish.

"Kagome, guess what I wished for? I wish for-!"

But he was cut off when Kagome placed a finger on his mouth. She shook her head.

"Shippo, never tell your wish. Or else it will never come true." the school girl warned him. Shippo nodded.

About a month later, Kagome and Inu-Yasha confessed their love to each other. They got happily married, and took Shippo as their son.

:) I'm so proud of this one. I got the idea when I was at a friend's house for a Thanksgiving party. These two girls were playing chellos, and one of the songs they played was "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" and Shippo's image suddenly popped into my mind. So..ya...  
**  
R&R  
**


	10. Chapter 10: You Can't Hide

disclaimer: ain't owning anything...yet...

Note: I got the idea from a story called 'The Caller', which is in the book called 'More Short and Shivery'.

* * *

Kikyo really didn't care that her younger sister, Kagome had died in that terrible accident. At the funeral, her mother Kaede and her father Totosai had poured their eyes out with tears. But not Kikyo. Nobody with a heart of cold could ever cry. She was actually quite happy that her sister was dead. Kagome always had the attention. She was more pretty than her older sister, more heart-warming and kind. She even had a perfect boyfriend, Inu-Yasha Tashiou. But now he was all Kikyo's. Or at least, that's what Kikyo plans for what to happen. Right now, she was at her best friend's house. Her best friend, Sango, was actually more of Kagome's best friend.

"Aren't you the least bit sad that Kagome died?" Sango asked, wiping tears in her eyes and sniffling.

"Oh yes!" Kikyo pretended to be really sad. She didn't want people to think that she was shallow. Even though she is. "I am so upset. My poor sister. I loved her so dearly, and now she's gone." Kikyo was about to bring on the fake tears when her she heard the song "Oops I did I Again" by Britney Spears float into the air. It was her cellphone. Well, it actually was Kagome's phone. But Kikyo stole it from her room after the funeral. The girl took it out of her pocket and brung it up by her mouth. "Hello?"

"Hi Kikyo. It's me, Kagome. I miss you alot sis. But, could you please give me my cellphone back? I had to use mommy's to call you."

Kikyo stared at the phone. "Ugh, don't call me anymore!" She hung up and then looked at where the call came from. It was her mom's phone number. The girl grunted in digust. Her brother Souta must've been prank calling her.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked. "Who was it?"

"It was Souta! He prankcalled me. He was pretending that he was Kagome," Kikyo replied.

"That's mean."

"Yeah," Kikyo said. But something didn't feel right. Her brother could probaly never make his voice sound so much like Kagome's...

Kikyo and Sango had just finished playing truth or dare with each other. Kikyo was about to leave when her cellphone rang again.

"Hello?" she asked quietly. She mentally smacked herself. Kikyo had forgotten to look at the caller ID.

"Kikyo, please don't hang up on me again. Please can I have my cellphone back? Because I'll have to keep mommy's so I can call people. I think mommy wants her cellphone back, but I need mine. Could you come down to the cemetary please?" she heard Kagome's voice say on the other line.

"No!" Kikyo smiled evily. Now it was time to tell her sister all her flaws. But, she said them in a hushed tone. "You know what Kagome? I never liked you! You were ugly, stupid, fat, and one of the most meanest people on Earth! And I ain't giving you you're cellphone. I'd actually rather keep it for myself. Oh, and I'll say hi to Inu-Yasha for you. He's MY boyfriend now, all mine. Now don't call me again, you pig!" Kikyo hung up and looked over at Sango. Luckly, her friend didn't hear. She was too busy looking outside for some reason.

"What are you looking at?" Kikyo asked. When she looked out side, she saw that all the house's electricity was going out. One by one. And it was getting closer to Sango's house. Suddenly, the lights went out. Kikyo quietly whimpered but Sango smiled.

"Cool! We could tell ghost stories!" she yelled, but then knocks were heard at the door. Sango was about to go downstairs when Kikyo clung to her arm.

"I don't think you should go down there!"

"Chill out, it's probaly my parents. They maybe just forgot the key. And our doorbell is broken."

"But-!"

"Stop being a wuss! I'll be back in a min or two." With that, Kikyo was alone. She heard the door open then slam again. Silence. It was so silent that Kikyo jumped when her cellphone rang again. She carefully lifted it up to her mouth. "Hello?"

"Kikyo, you were calling me mean, but you were the one being mean. Now I have to punish you because you were never nice to me! Now it's my turn to not be nice to you!"

The dial tone came. Kikyo gulped. She locked the door. Then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Kikyo! I'm gonna get you Kikyo!" Kagome screamed from the other side of the door, pounding on it like a child beating endlessly on a drum.

"No Kagome!" Kikyo screamed, tears starting to pour out of her eyes. She started to sob. "I'm so sorry! I'll reaturn you're cellphone, I'll never look at Inu-Yasha again, I'll take back all those mean things I said about you!" She fell to her knees.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I made you cry!"

Kikyo's head shot up in anger. That was Sango!

"You are such a baby! I made you cry! Haha! I can't wait until Ayame and Kagura hears about this! You'll be the laughing stock of the school!" Sango cried between giggles.

"Sango that's so not funny! I never want to see you again!" Kikyo screamed in anger, slamming the door open.

But that wasn't Sango who was holding Kaede's cellphone in a muddy hand.

* * *

bum bum bum! I think this is my longest drabble yet..maybe, maybe not. I love horror, don't you?

hope you like it


	11. Chapter 11: Pregnat

Tis for Jissue22, this drabble is deticated to her!  
So, I really hope you like it.

BTW, to all you FF people, Jissue22 is someone on FAC...not on here...ok...

disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha...BUT SOMEDAY I WILL! SOMEDAY I WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

cough onto the story

* * *

How did this happen? It was just a simple friendship that turned out to be something else in the end. When they first met they never expected to fall in love with each other. None of the other member's of the Inu group thought they would ever end up together. When those words spilled out of her mouth...

"A-Are you sure?" he asked her. He probaly had misheard her. She probaly said that she had a segment of something...

"Yes. I'm am sure. I am pregnat." She replied, fiddling with her long hair. His heart skipped a couple of beats when she said this. He looked around nervously, unable to think of what to say next.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. It seemed that these were the only words that could escape from his mouth.

She sighed, having to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Yes, I told you already, I am."

"How do you know?"

This time she did roll her eyes. He was taking it so bad! She thought he'd at least be a bit happy.

"Kaede told me herself."

"But, how can you tell with Kaede? I mean, that old woman is...well, old!" he protested, not wanting to believe that it was true.

She frowned. Tears started to form at the brim of her eyes. "But, I thought you would be happy..."

He stayed silent. "Is there any way to erase it?"

She let out a huge sob, tears pouring out of her eyes now, mumbling some unread nonense through hiccups. "How"-_hiccup_-"could you act like this? This is our baby for" -_cough_-"god's sake!"

"But," he started, taking her and rubbing her back in a soothing way, "we can't tell them now, but they will notice! How can we explain how you suddenly gained a lot of weight?"

She looked up at him. "We could say that I'm getting another one of those growthspurts where you're hungry all the time."

He laughed softly, and wiped the tears away gently with one finger. Looking into her eyes he said, "I don't think that will work."

"Maybe they'll understand."

A long period of silence came in after that.

"Miroku, please!" she begged, tugging at his robes.

Miroku smiled and helped her up leading her to the outside. "Let's go Kagome."

And off they went. Miroku slowly went, begging to buddha that Sango and Inu-Yasha will understand.

* * *

AND THERE YOU GO!  
I really hope you like it!! 


	12. Chapter 12: Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha...

* * *

Sango was standing all alone at a graveyard. She didn't know how she got there, or what she was doing there. Sango didn't even know the name of the location she was at. Tombstones were scattered everywhere, while black crows and cats roamed the graveyard, searching for food.

The taijiya was sure that she was all alone when a black figure came walking through the distant mist. The shape looked fimilliar. Sango squinted her eyes a bit, and then saw Miroku walking towards her. He looked very upset though...

"Miroku!" Sango cried, running over to the houshi. She hugged him tightly. "I thought I was all alone."

Miroku pushed her away, his now watery eyes staring into hers. "How could you do this?"

"What?" Sango asked, tensing a bit.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Miroku yelled, now looking very furious. He pushed Sango against a very large tombstone.

"Do what?" Sango cried, tears now starting to form in her eyes. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did!" Miroku shouted once more. "Now I don't love you anymore! I HATE YOU!"

Those words stabbed at Sango's heart like daggers. She looked helplessly as Miroku stared at her with cold eyes. The taijiya was simply speechless.

"Miroku, I..." Sango started, but the houshi silenced her with his hand.

"Don't Sango, I..." Miroku stopped. Sango looked at him in confusion, then in horror as she saw the life in his eyes fade away. Miroku's grip loosened on her and he slipped down to the ground. Sango started to cry again once she saw her very own Hirakotsu sticking out of her love's back.

---

"AHH!" Sango woke up with a cold sweat. She looked around. Everything and everyone was as it was before. Sango sighed in relief. It was only a dream. Taking deep breaths and calming herself down, she layed down and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, a fellow dressed in a baboon pelt was watching through the thick trees.

"Don't worry, my dear," the figure murmurred with a smirk. "It will happen all too soon."

* * *

-

Please don't flame me! I got the idea from a sleepover I had. We were making up what each other's dreams were, and at one point we were doing nightmares. This is what I made up for Sango.  
Please comment!


	13. Chapter 13: Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

She was able to soar free across the land, wind whipping through her wild hair. She was able to skim across lakes, zigzag through trees, and cross through grassy plains. Yet, something always seemed to be missing.

_Ba-bump..._

She could always hear it. In the chests of all living humans and animals.

_Ba-bump...ba-bump..._

Although, she could never hear it in her own chest. There was so sound. Just complete silence.

_Ba-bump...ba-bump...ba-bump..._

She was able to cross the land freely...yet...

_Ba-bump...ba-bump...ba-bump...ba-bump..._

Every night, she was forced to ask herself...

_Ba-bump...ba-bump...ba-bump...ba-bump...ba-bump..._

Was it truely freedom?

* * *

Alot of people like to write drabbles or whatever about Kagura and her long to be as free as the element she controls. Now it was my turn.

Please comment!


	14. Chapter 14: Nothingness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

He died today.

Inu-Yasha and his group finally defeated him.

Everyone was happy. The sky had cleared and birds were singing.

Kagura had left without a word. She could finally be as free as the wind.

Kohaku went back to his sister. He was finally free as well.

But what about me?

There was nothing left for me now, ever since he died. I have no where to go. Now I aimlessly wander the land, trying to find a purpose.But it's too hard. Where is there for me to go? Nobody would want me. They'd all flee in terror.

I tried to find Kagura, so perhaps I could fly along side her freely. I think that with him gone, she dissolved into the wind itself. At least I could still talk to her when the wind was whipping by.

There was no point in finding Inu-Yasha's group. They would never accept me.

I feel like a ghost. Doomed to ever roam the earth, searching for nothing.

Well, I am _nothingness._

* * *

...I have no idea where that came from. I wanted to write another drabble, so I just picked a charecter. Guess who that charecter is. 


	15. Chapter 15: Lies in Love

disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

She could always see it in his eyes. But she never wanted to believe it.

The day he said he loved her...was the day he said he didn't.

He didn't exactly say it in words, but she knew he would at some point. She was too scared though...so she ran away.

The day he said he loved her...was the day he said he hated her.

In his own words he did. He was with _her _. He held _her_. He kissed _her. _He said he loved _her._ So she ran. She ran back to her own home. Back to where she truely belonged.

The day he said he loved her...was the day she knew it was a lie.

He looked deeply in her eyes and admitted love. But it wasn't true. Everything he said was a complete lie. Every single life-threatening word.

The day he said he loved her...was the day she finally realized.

He only loved _her._ And with doing so, crushed her heart. She freely gave him her heart and he rejected it. Stomped it to the ground. So she went home. Forever. She left him.

The day he said he loved her...was the day she realized she didn't love him.

* * *

dunno what inspired this.. I couldn't think of anything..and I'm bored.. I wanted to do a drabble with these guys again because..I didn't for a while. Anyway...

Right! It was Kanna in the last drabble. Now guess who he, her, and _her_ is.


	16. Chapter 16: School Bells

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

WARNING: YAOI!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHH!!!!!!!

* * *

Bankotsu looked at his best friend with quite a bit a fear flashing in his eyes. Jakotsu looked at his best friend with nothing but pure lust in his eyes as he was leaning over Bankotsu.

"Um, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked shakly, his hands in front of his chest so Jakotsu couldn't get any closer.

"Yes Bankotsu?" his friend asked lovingly.

"What are you doing?" came the answer. Jakotsu's eyes changed to confusion for a minute, but imedietly changed back to lust.

"Because. I told you already," Jakotsu said, leaning a bit closer so Bankotsu's hands were pressed against his chest.

Bankotsu didn't say anthing. He felt completly frozen.

"I love you," Jakotsu whispered huskily into Bankotsu's ears, then slightly nipped them. Bankotsu cringed. He felt completely flushed. Bankotsu didn't dare to make eye contact with his friend. Suddenly Jakotsu started to lean in more, his mouth getting closer to Bankotsu's.

"Wait, stop!" Well, Bankotsu wanted to say that ever so desperatley, but his vocal cords wouldn't work. He swallowed hard as Jakotsu got closer and closer...

_RING RING RING_

Jakotsu stopped and sighed with dissapointment. Bankotsu sighed in relief.

"We'll, see you later sweetie," Jakotsu said, getting off of Bankotsu and walking off down the hall.

Bankotsu smiled. The school bell had saved him.

* * *

...AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate yaoi! I kind of like this couple because you could completely imagine that Jakotsu's a girl... because I thought he was when I first saw him... but...eewww... Please don't flame me...please just comment... 


	17. Chapter 17: Backfire

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Miroku sighed as he gazed upon the beautiful villagers who were all chatting down near the river. He could never get their attention. When the monk went around them, they completely ignored him! So now he was stuck to just admiring the girls.

"Mew," came a little cry from below him. Miroku looked downwards to see the cute little two tailed Kirara.

Wait!

Cute little two tailed...

Miroku smiled as a brilliant idea came to his mind. An awfully brilliantly evil idea. He picked up the cat youkai and started to walk towards the girls.

"Ahem, hello," Miroku greeted them cheerfully and loudly as he approached them. They just carried on with their chatting and laughing.

"Meow!" Kirara suddenly meowed as if on cue. The girls stopped and looked back at the two. They all went sparkly eyed and went 'aaaawwww'.

"It's so cute!" one of the girls squealed, petting Kirara on the head.

"Yeah!" another chirped in. "Is she yours?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes. Her name is Kirara."

"Awwwww!" a third one cooed. "Also such a cute name!"

They all started to pet little Kirara. But soon they started to tug at her.

"Let me hold her!"

"No, let me hold her!"

"No, I want to!"

"No, I do!"

Soon Kirara was swept out of Miroku's hands. He watched in horror as the girls played tug-a-war with the poor cat youkai. Miroku squeezed in between them and grabbed Kirara, running off as fast as he could. Unfortunatley, his plan backfired on him.

"Grrrr," Kirara jumped out of Miroku's arms and hissed. Her blood red eyes were focused directly on Miroku. Miroku gulped and then screamed in fright as Kirara turned into her big form. And with that, he ran for the hills.

Oh yeah. It backfired big time.

* * *

Hehe! I just really needed a funny drabble after all those serious/sad ones I did. Really hope you like it! I got the idea from one of the episodes. 


	18. Chapter 18: Ballon Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Note: I know it's not here yet..but...we had an assembly today about it...and to write this drabble as soon as I could

* * *

When Shippo opened his small eyes, he was hopeing -no, begging- that his eyes would meet the familliar four walls of his bedroom. He hoped it was all just a dream, every single day. But when the young kistune opened his eyes, all he saw was the four plain white walls of the hospital room. Shippo sighed. Oh, how he wished he could go home, he missed it so much. As he thought this, he rubbed his head. Shippo also thought about how he also missed his hair. After he had to take this medicine -Shippo didn't really catch the name of it- his hair had fallen out of his head. He soon got over it.

Shippo looked over to his right. On the table beside him there was a a letter, a fox plushie, and bunch of balloons, which inscribed phrases like 'Get Well Soon', 'Feel Better', and 'Good Luck'. But Shippo knew that he might never get well. There wasn't a good chance of him healing. It was a desiese that so much people suffer from, though some do survive. Yet, Shippo thought about his age -he was quite young- and didn't think he had a big chance.

The young kistune decided he was starting to get bored, so he weakly reached over to grab the remote and pushed the button. The TV turned onto the news. Shippo didn't really care that it was the news. For something caught his eye. On the TV was all of his friends. Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Sango. They were holding a bit banner that said 'We Believe'. But that's not really what caught Shippo's eyes. He saw that they all had their hair pink and at an exsessivly short level.

Suddenly Shippo sat up. He stared at the TV breathless. There, around his friends, was more people with pink and shot hair. Most of them were even bald! Shippo listened carefully as he heard the newsreporter talking.

"Today, at Yokoville Mall, over 350 thousand people came for the St.Valentines Day Hair Massacare to cut -even shave- their hair to make wigs for people with cancer! Plus, they've all got people sponsering money for them. The organization has collected over 1 million dollars."

As Shippo watched his friends and all the other people on the TV, a single tear dripped down his thin, pale cheeck. But these were tears of happiness, not sadness. A wide grin spread across his face as he leaned back into the bed. Now, for sure, he knew that those balloons wishes would come true.

* * *

I wanna say something that kind of inculdes this chapter...

1 in 400 children every year are diagnosed with cancer before they reach the age of 20.

So, on (I think) February 14th, people are gonna gather wherever, and shave their hair off for kids with cancer (yes, it is called the St. Valentines Day Hair Massacare). I'm going it for sure this year (just to say...my hair's just a bit longer than Kagome's..probaly you could say like Sango's length). I hope that if you can do it, you do do it.

I am aware that it's not even near that date yet, but the assembly we had at school today really inspired me. :')


	19. Chapter 19: Daydreaming

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

-

* * *

Inu-Yasha chewed nervously on the back of his pencil as he gazed over to the young girl who was just sitting across him. He couldn't help noticing her beautiful ebony hair and her soft chocolate brown eyes.

Ever since the first day he saw her he couldn't stop thinking about her. They met back in the day, when they were both in grade 1, when some bullies were picking on her. Inu-Yasha bravely stood up to them, breaking one of their noses in the process. The principal had so send him home after that. But the day after, she had thanked him and they became best friends.

Inu-Yasha was never accepted by other people because he was a hanyou. People always would say he had dirty blood. But she always accepted him. It was her turn to step up for him all the time. When they were in middle school, it was always the same.

_"Why you always hanging out with that loser?"_

_"Because he's my friend."_

_"But he's a hanyou! Why would you always hang out with him?"_

_"Because he's my friend."_

_"Are you listening to me? I said a hanyou! Why?"_

_"Because he's my friend."_

Then, thanks to her, the ridiculing died down. The snickers stopped. The staring was gone. He was grateful to her. That's what Inu-Yasha was thinking as he continued to stare unto her. Suddenly...

**WHAM!**

Inu-Yasha jumped when the teacher slammed her book onto his desk.

"Are you with us, Mr.Tashiou?" she asked in a harsh voice.

Inu-Yasha blushed a bit as everyone around him snickered a tad bit. He nodded sheepishly but then smiled when he saw Kagome smiling at him.

"Yeah. Just daydreaming."

* * *

It is cute? Bad? Good? Whaddya think? Please comment. 


	20. Chapter 20: Red rose petals

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Kagura was sitting in her floating feather, above wherever, with one single red rose in her hand. She looked over it with a sad little smile. The wind witch remembered seeing a young female villager holding a flower and picking petals from it, mumurring some words. Kagura didn't really understand these feeling. She picked a petal from the flower.

"He loves me..."

She gently picked another.

"He loves me not..."

Of course Kagura, who had no heart, didn't understand how she even got these feelings. She thought that you needed a heart to have them. While thinking this, she picked another.

"He loves me..."

_Don't you need a heart to aqquire these feelings? I thought emotion came from it. I do have a heart, but it's in Naraku's clutches. How? _she thought, plucking another petal.

"He loves me not..."

_Plus, I'm one of his enimies. He would never love me. We could never be together. Also, if Naraku would to find out, I'd be dead in no time. _ Kagura removed another petal.

"He loves me..."

_And what I'm doing what now is nothing but silly nonsense. Picking petals from a flower and saying if he loves you or not is a foolish thing to do. Ecspecially for me. _She plucked another.

"He loves me not."

_I'm a youkai. An evil one. and he's a...well, I don't know. He could be good...but he could be bad. Oh, great. Now I'm just confusing myself._ Kagura pulled one more; the last one.

"He loves me."

Kagura sighed. She knew that one measly flower could never grant her wishes. So the wind witch flew off.

---

As Sesshomaru leaned against a giant tree, watching over his sleeping commrades, he felt something brush against his cheek. The tai youkai looked up to see small, red things falling from the sky. He reached out to grab one. When Sesshomaru studied it carefully, he knew what they all were.

Red rose petals.

meh..wanted to do one with these two..please comment


	21. Chapter 21: Sparks part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

It was a terrible scene. Fire blazing everywhere. People's desperate screams as they burned to a crisp.

The daughter of the lord ran for her life, dodging through burning wood, trying not to set herself on fire. She was unfortunatley still in the temple, and couldn't find her way out through the smoke. As she was running, a banner suddenly fell right in front of her. The woman stopped in panic and looked around despretley, looking for a way out.

There was none.

She started to scream for help, but her cries were overcome by the roar of the fire. The woman coughed when she screamed, inhaling a load of smoke. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath. No one was coming to save her. She'd be dead, swallowed by the fire, in no time.

"Please, help," she tried to shout. It only came out as a bit above a squeak. So she did the only thing that she thought was sensible. Crawl. She dragged herself around the area she was in, but it was surrounded by a ring of fire. The smoke burned her eyes and swelled her lungs. She finally fell to the ground, ready to give up. But suddenly, she felt a strong hand grasp her arm tightly.

"Don't give up now," a harsh,male's voice demanded. She nodded weakly, but still felt the urge to close her eyes. Before she did, all she saw was a figure with long hair as brilliant as snow.

--

When she woke up, she found herself in a forest clearing. Right beside her she saw that same man. The man noticed her eyes were focused on him, so he looked at her. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you," the woman said finally. "Thank you for saving me. I was sure that I was going to die. Thank you."

The man merely looked at her with tense golden eyes. He started to walk away without answering to her.

"Wait!" she cried, getting up and grabbing his arms before he left. "Please, could you at least tell me your name? My name is Izayoi."

"Inu-Tashiou." With that, the man ran off with incredible speed. Izayoi knew for sure now that he was a demon. But there was something about him...

"Inu-Tashiou..."

* * *

This is my version of how Izayoi and Inu-Tashiou met. I might do another part to this...maybe...tell me what you think 


	22. Chapter 22: Sparks part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha...or do I?

* * *

It had been three months after Izayoi was rescued by Inu-Tashiou. Along those months, Inu-Tashiou didn't really talk much, but still hung around Izayoi like a lost puppy. That thought made Izayoi giggle a bit. Well, it was true that Inu-Tashiou was a dog youkai. But she didn't mind at all that he was a youkai. She owed her life to him for saving hers. Soon afterwards, Inu-Tashiou asked her to marry him. Izayoi happily accepted.

One day Izayoi was sitting on the railings of a balcony, waiting for her beloved to come. She smiled as she saw a blur running towards her.

"Hello, Inu-Tashiou!" she cried, jumping off the railing and waving. The tai youkai ran up to her and held her in a deep embrace, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hello," he greeted back, still holding onto her. They kissed once again.

---

It was now in the late afternoon. The sun was low in the sky as the lovers walked along a path in a dense forest. They were just walking, taking in the beautiful scenery.

"Izayoi, are you happy that I asked you to marry me?" Inu-Tashiou asked. It was sort of like a tradition with them now. The tai youkai would ask her that question before he left to kill bad youkais, and she would always kiss and him and answer 'of course'. But something was wrong. Izayoi looked at him with little tears at the corners of her eyes. She suddenly started to burst out sobbing.

"Izayoi!" Inu-Tashiou cried in both worry and panic. He held her tightly. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

The woman didn't answer. She was saying something, but it was coming out at non-readable mumbles. Then, just as she started, Izayoi stopped and looked up at the man she loved with wide eyes. Inu-Tashiou gave her a confused look.

"Last night," Izayoi started. "I was up all night, throwing up. And after I was throwing up I was hungry most of the time. I was mad one second, and bursting into tears the next. Just like now. That means..." Her eyes got wide as saucers.

"What?" Inu-Tashiou asked. The next thing Izayoi said was a complete shock. They didn't really expect this to happen...but it did...

"I'm pregnat."

* * *

...That's it. I'm ending it there. If I continue a drabble, there will only be two parts! Ok? Ok... 


	23. Chapter 23: Sweet Sacrafice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Sango groaned when she started to feel drops of rain brush against her bare skin. At least she was wearing a hoodie; but her legs got completley soaked. Sango walked inside the bus stop that was beside her. She looked around, waiting for the bus, while listening to a CD on her discman and clutching her overpacked suitcase.

"God, where the heck is that bus?" the girl murmurred under her breath angrily. She'd been waiting for way to long. As Sango looked around, she was thinking about why she was here in the first place...

---

_Sango waited on the couch, staring at the door, her finger tapping the arm of the couch impatiently. She was waiting for her soon-to-be husband, Miroku to come home. Suddenly the door did open._

_"Hello sweetie," Miroku greeted cherfully as he entered through the door. Sango didn't answer. She just gave him a cold stare._

_"What's wrong now?" the guy groaned as he went to sit beside Sango. She glared at him._

_"What's wrong?" she snapped back. "Where were you?"_

_Miroku shrugged. "I told you, my work hours are late."_

_Sango scowled. "I know you're work hours. You were off at 5:00. It's 7:00. Where were you?"_

_The guy scowled back at her and got up. "I was only out with some friends. Just chill out, okay?" _

_"Me, chill out?" this time Sango's voice had more sadness than anger in it. She stared at him for a bit. "I knew it." Miroku looked and her in confusion when she said this._

_"Huh?"_

_"You're cheating on me."_

_"What?!"_

_"Yes!" Sango cried. "Whenever you're not eye oogling girls, you're always trying to get a feel of them! I knew it would happen. That's why...it's over Miroku. We're over."_

---

After that, Sango had grabbed her stuff and packed her stuff. She ignored Miroku's pleads for her to stay all the way through the door. So she left. She was going back to Kyoto, to visit her parents for a bit. Straighten things out. While Sango thought about that, she switched the song on her discman. Yes, this song... she could feel like it would relate to her.

Then, the bus finally came. Sango sighed in relief as she climbed on it. When she sat in a seat, she quietly started to sing along to it.

_"You poor, sweet, innocent thing, dry your eyes...and testify...you know you live to break me, don't deny...sweet sacrafic..."_

* * *

meh... don't know where that came from... I'm listening to Evanescene right now... So I wanted to use on of their songs...

Current song I'm listening to: Lacrymosa (or however you spell it)


	24. Chapter 24: Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Naraku's long hair waved behind him as he stormed down on of the many corridors in his castle. His blood red eyes gleamed with fury as he got closer and closer to where Kagura was. Before the hanyou got into her room, he made himself look cool and calm. Naraku stepped inside the room, surprising Kagura.

"Naraku?!" she sputtered. The wind witch backed up a bit, her hand clutching her fan. "What do you want?"

"You know," Naraku started, leaning against the doorway, "I wonder how Inu-Yasha and his commrades found where I was, in the oni's belly. Don't you wonder, Kagura?" His eyes set down on her.

Kagura swallowed hard. _'Why is he acting so calm? God, it's starting to make me nervous...I better not open my big mouth and spill...' _"I...I have no idea."

"Hm, funny huh? They could never find me. Until the very last moment. And, the wierd thing is, you were gone the entire time until they came. I wonder why." Naraku's mouth curved up into a smile, making a rough shiver go down Kagura's spine.

"Coinsidence, perhaps," the wind witch answered, not daring to make eye contact with the hanyou.

"Oh, I think you now. I think you know everything." His smile got even bigger. But it faded when Kagura didn't answer. She stayed silent. Naraku scowled.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" Naraku barked, grabbing her chin and turning her head harshly at his direction. Naraku smiled delightfully at the fear that was now written across Kagura's face. "Oh and also know about you telling Sesshomaru too. Aw, how sweet. You like him don't you?" He smacked her roughly. Kagura gasped and held her cheek with one hand.

"Now, I don't think you're being fair, Kagura," Naraku continued. "You told all them. I got nothing. But, to make it fair for everyone, I'm going to end your life. That sounds rather fair. You've betrayed me once to many times. No more chances for you." He reached inside his kimono and took out a live heart. Kagura's eyes widened.

"Please, no," she squeaked, crawling towards him. Naraku smiled grimly.

After that, a scream was heard through out the land. Then, complete silence.

* * *

PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And, also, please don't be all like 'haha! Kagura got wat she needed, LOLZ!' Kagura's one of my fav Inu-Yasha charecters. I took her death and changed it a bit. Sesshomaru didn't come.. I like Rumiko Takahashi's version better...just hope you like mine..please comment! 


	25. Chapter 25: Lesson Learned

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Kagome growled at the sight. The horrible, disgusting sight of her incarnation and her love holding each other in a deep embrace. Kagome overflowed with anger. Usually, it'd be sadness, for she confessed love to Inu-Yasha three days ago, but this was it. Then the miko thought. She should do something about this. For all the other times, she ignored it. Somehow coped with the pain. It would all change now. With a emotionless expression flowing across her face, Kagome walked away from the scene. 

---

Morning had finally come, yet there was no sign of Inu-Yasha. Kagome sat on the outskirts of the sleeping village, waiting for the hanyou to arrive. She squinted her eyes as a blotch of red appeared through the trees and she instantly knew that it was Inu-Yasha.

"Hello Inu-Yasha!" Kagome squealed happily, tackling him into a great bear hug.

"Uh, hi," Inu-Yasha sputtered, a bit shocked by Kagome's glomp. The hanyou gulped as he saw Kagome's eyes avert up to him with a cold stare, but then changed back to happy. Something weird was going on.

"I got to tell you something!" Kagome squealed again, her bubbliness overflowing the miko. All of a sudden, her smile faded and her face grew dark. "I'm not going to stay here with you anymore."

"What?!" Inu-Yasha cried, flabbergasted. His eyes went wide as saucers.

"Nope. I'm going to go with Koga," the miko answered happily. It was a good thing Miroku wasn't here. He'd notice right away that her aura had suddenly grown dark.

This time the hanyou was silent. His jaw was dropped down so low, that flies could invade any minute now. Then, just as if on cue, a tornado whipped by. Koga appeared and held Kagome by her waist.

"Hey, mutt-face," the wolf youkai greeted, a toothy grin spreading across his face. Kagome smiled gleefully. Inu-Yasha stayed silent, although his face did blanch. "Did you hear the great news? We're becoming mates. Apparently, Kagome doesn't like you. She loves me, like she always did." He gently nuzzled Kagome's cheek, making the blood drain from Inu-Yasha's body.

"But, uh, Kagome? Do you..." Inu-Yasha sputtered.

Kagome smiled. "Oh yes. I actually loved him all along." She pecked Koga on the cheek. Inu-Yasha was about to faint.

"But..I thought...you..."

"Look on the bright side Inu-Yasha," Kagome said intensely, her face growing dark again. "You have Kikyo."

Inu-Yasha was completely silent. She knew all along. About him betraying her. And now she was going to have the mangy wolf touching her fragile body. The hanyou fell to his knees. Kagome looked at Koga and nodded. Koga sighed, but let go of Kagome. The hanyou learned his lesson. Inu-Yasha looked up at them, a bit confused.

Kagome walked over to the hanyou and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "It's doesn't feel good to have your feelings played like a puppet, does it?" Inu-Yasha's eyes widened.

And, so, Koga left, Inu-Yasha learned his lesson and got back with Kagome, Kikyo was never to be seen from again, and Miroku groped Sango and Sango slapped Miroku into next Thursday.

THE END

* * *

Moral of the story: It's not nice to hurt other people's (especially if they love you) feelings. 

hehe, I don't know what was wrong with him. It was supposed to be just Inu-Yasha and Kagome, with the hanyou apologizing to Kagome, and then some fluff, but...I'm hyper right now, so it changed! Suck it up!!!!

Anyway, hurrah! I'm a quarter way through my drabbles! Only 75 more to go! Hurrah!

Please comment:)


	26. Chapter 26: Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Koga couldn't help but smile when he saw the angered look of Inu-Yasha's face as Kagome commanded for the hanyou to leave the youkai alone. They had gotten into another one of their silly arguements, and of course, it got way out of hand. Again.

"Why do you always have to stick up for that flea-bitten wolf?!" Inu-Yasha barked at Kagome. The young miko arched her eyebrows and shot daggers at the hanyou.

"Because you're always trying to kill him for just being nice to me!" she barked back, stomping her foot and curling her hands into fists.

"Nice? He's trying to get you to get into bed with him! I wouldn't call that nice!" Inu-Yasha shouted angrily. But, unfortunately, it came out not the way he wanted it to. Which caused even more yelling.

"Hey, I would never do that!" Koga yelled in his defense. He then looked suggestively at Kagome. "Unless you wanted to..."

Kagome cringed, then shook her head sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" Inu-Yasha exploded. He cracked his knuckles and took out the Tetsusaiga. "Get ready to die."

Koga grinned and went into a battle stance. "Same for you."

But before they could do anything, Kagome went in between them and spread her arms out like wings.

"Wait, stop!" she cried, not wanting anyone of them getting hurt.

"Get out the way, wench!" Inu-Yasha yelled, pushing Kagome roughly out of the way, and starting the fight.

Meanwhile, some meters away, Miroku and Sango sat beside each other in the grass, watching the fight. They both sighed.

"Noisy bunch, aren't they?" Miroku asked, leaning over to the taijiya. Sango nodded.

"Yes. Always fighting." she answered. Suddenly she felt a hand slip under her kimono. Sango glared at Miroku, a vein popping out of her head.

"HENTAI!"

_Slap!_

Which started another fight.

* * *

...meh meh meh...I'm not proud of this one...I don't know what it's supposed to mean...oh well... just please comment 


	27. Chapter 27: Confidence in Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

The wind whipped around Ayame as she flew across the newly risen sun. The wolf youkai landed in a clearing in a forest. Although she enjoyed being able to freely roam about the land, she felt sad. Ayame sighed and sat down, starting to think.

She had recently met up with Koga, the man who said he would marry her when he'd see her again. She went to tell him that she was ready to be married. But he rejected her. He said that he already had a mate. And a human mate! Sure, she could see the Shikon jewel shards, but Ayame could...um, Ayame could...

The wolf youkai sighed again, blowing a strand of loose hair out of her face. Even though Ayame was a youkai, there was no possible way that she could measure up to someone who could see the shards. Plus, Koga said that he didn't remember her at all. A thin tear rolled down her cheek. She rubbed it with the heel of her hand angrily. Crying was the worst thing she could do. She was the daughter of what normal people who know a lot about wolves would call the 'alpha male'.

All of a sudden, she remembered something.

She remembered something that was on the bright side of this all. Ayame knew that the feelings towards Kagome from Koga would never be returned. Kagome even said it herself. Koga was just to thick to really pay attention. Ayame giggled.

The wolf youkai got up, happiness starting to return to her. She smiled brightly, thinking about Koga, and how someday he'll see the light, and know that Kagome doesn't love him. Then, on that day, Ayame would come and ease his heart (also winning his heart) and they will finally become mates.

"Yes, that's the ticket," Ayame mumbled happily to herself, still grinning widely.

With that, she jumped back off across the sky with a confident look on her face, vowing to never give up for Koga's love.

* * *

OMG WHAT'S THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?!

All my drabbles right now are sucking...uh oh...oh kami no! I don't want artist's block!!! waaaah!! -runs off- -comes back- oh yeah, please comment -runs back off-


	28. Chapter 28: Bloody Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Warning: Graphic...um...sentences or whatever...they're probably not that bad anyway...whatever...not for the weak hearted, or the terribly squeamish.

* * *

_Blood shined against the walls, even though no light came upon them. The sounds of flesh being ripped off bones and being devoured echoed through the cave. Dead bodies dropped in crumpled heaps near the entrance. Monsters were waiting there, chomping their fangs in anticipation..._

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat, these unwanted nightmares refusing to leave her alone. She sat up, waking up the young kistune that was still in her shaky clutches.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked sleepily, rubbing his tiny eyes. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

The miko merely nodded. Shippo nodded back and laid down again, drifting back off into sleep. Kagome decided to do the same. Although, whenever she closed her eyes, she saw them...

_Three massive creatures of blood covered fangs and claws, growling ferociously, showing remains of severed guts and flesh that was stuck in their gigantic teeth... They gnashed wildly at them...craving for more blood... _

They had just been off to a cave where three fearsome youkais had dwell-ed. The youkais had jewel shards, and they were wiping out of the people of a near village one by one... Kagome remembered what she saw clearly. It was now stuck in her head...a memory that could never be erased.

_There was dead bodies tossed everywhere, anywhere. They seemed drained of their blood, their guts were all gone. Some of them were just bones and dust; the flesh was cleaned off. Crows and bugs invaded greedily to get the remains. The cries of the people who were still alive, but were mourning. Young kids who now had no parents were at their remains, crying like there was no tomorrow._

Sure, Kagome had seen stuff like this. Having the Feudal Era as her second home, she'd become used to the sight of blood and dead bodies. At least, ever since she first had to fight Naraku. But, this time was different. This youkais were not like Naraku. So, the miko thought that she'd be fine when they went to kill the youkais, actually, she didn't think of it at all. She was wrong.

_They held a kid in their hands. He looked so familiar. The kid was still alive and was screaming and begging for them not to kill them. It was not his choice though. One of the monsters killed the poor boy with one swipe. As he landed to the ground, the three swarmed around him like flies, letting their snack begin._

Something about that kid affected her. She had never seen anyone been eaten alive like that. Maybe on the news, but that was a swallowed whole. They ate this boy on piece at a time...

Shortly after they killed them, Kagome had a total meltdown. They were walking normally, chatting (minus Kagome on the chatting part) when Kagome's legs gave away. She fell to her knees and started to cry, just like the parent less kids were. They asked her what was wrong, but she wouldn't answer. All the miko said was that she was going back home.

_Her comrades were leaving the cave, but she couldn't help but stay until they noticed she was gone. She stayed back and glanced over to the remains of the young kid. Bits of flesh still layed upon him, but otherwise it was just pure bone. Tears started at the form of her eyes. What was wrong with her? She knew it was a stranger...but it affected her so. Then she had to run out of the cave when she heard her comrades yell for her._

Kagome had come back, but the nightmares had come with her. The girl sighed and laid back down. She glanced over to all her friends sleeping with her on the ground, then to Inu-Yasha who was on the branch of a tree. She smiled.

'At least I have my friends to help me get through this nightmare,' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Meh... not so good... and I gotta stop beginning my notes with 'meh'. Jeez... any who, I'm not good with bloody scenes. I like to write them sometimes, but..in the immortal words of Inu-Yasha... 

feh


	29. Chapter 29: Forever in which realm?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Ms.Higarashi and Sota watched yet again as their dearest family member jumped down the old hidden well to the Fuedal Era. Souta looked up at his mother. She looked back down at him with sad eyes.

"Mom," Souta began, deverting his eyes towards the well. "Will Kagome ever stop going back there and come back to living with us?"

Ms.Higarashi looked at him, a bit surprised. "What do you mean?"

"We'll, she's never here anymore. She might come back once in while to go to school or take a nap, but it's like she doesn't live here anymore. It's like she knew lives in the Fuedal Era with Inu-Yasha and her other friends there," he replied, sadness seeping through his tone. Ms.Higarashi sadly smiled and and clutched her son's shoulders and held him close.

"She still lives here. Once she completes her journey over there, she will come back," his mother stated. But Souta wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"She will come back and stay with us forever, right?" he pleadingly asked.

Ms.Higarashi nodded, and sent him to go back inside to tell Gramps to turn the oven on. When Souta was gone, she looked back at the well, watery-eyed.

"I don't know, Souta. I just don't know."

---

Meanwhile, back at the Fuedal Era, Kagome was hugging the air right out of Inu-Yasha. The dog hanyou had declared love for her. Kagome declared back.

"So, aren't you going to go tell your family?" Inu-Yasha asked, gently pushing the girl off him.

Kagome nodded, her expression turning a bit sad. "Yes, I just hope they all understand."

The miko gently kissed her lover and they both jumped down the well together.

'I really do hope that they will understand that after I graduate I'm coming to live in the Fuedal Era forever,' Kagome thought hopefully as she passed through time.

* * *

Whee! Yes, so I hope you are all happy! I decided to keep going on with Bloody Lollipops. Hope you like this one! 


	30. Chapter 30: Lovley Daydreaming

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

She looked upon the man she loved with depressed eyes. He was eye ogling some young, attractive women, while pulling their hands up to his chest asking them if they bear his child. The girl watched in utter disgust. She scrunched up her nose and squinted her eyes as if a foul smelling gas was approaching. Then she growled in even more disgust as the man caressed one of the woman's rears. 

"Why did he have to be like that?" she whispered silently as she watched on. "Why did I have to fall in love with the womanizer?" She wished that these questions could be simply answered. Yet, unfortunately, she feared that they could never be answered. "Why does he have to appeal to me? Why do I love him?"

The monk turned to her and smiled brightly, his pure blue eyes glistening. She smiled back, starting to remember all the good times they had together. Then he turned back to the women, and she frowned, starting to remember how he had ruined them all with those wandering hands of his. She was still trying to remember how he had proposed to her.

---

"When we're done fighting Naraku," he started. She waited for him to continue. "Will you bear my child?"

"Yes! Yes!" she cried happily, jumping on the monk, nearly toppling him over.

"10, even 20?"

"Yes yes!" she answered again. The girl's eyes gazed up at the monks. "So...you'll stop being womanizing, right?"

The monk's eyes lowered and his smile subsided. He cleared his throat nervously.

She sighed, and thought, 'I'll take that as a no.'

---

The girl still watched as the women were now shamelessly flirting with her her lover. The monk then grabbed their...not their rears but...you know. They all went wide-eyed and gasped. The women walked away with their noses in the air as the monk nursed all the hand marks that were on his cheeks.

Kagome giggled quietly as she watched the scene. Taking one back glance at the monk, the miko walked away silently.

* * *

I bet I fooled you all into thinking it was Sango. I was going to make it Sango...but I decided to make it like a surprise ending. Hope you like it and don't flame me please! 


	31. Chapter 31: Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

The darkness of the world was coming near. Kaguya, the 'celestial' being, stood in the middle of her dream castle, the celestial robe waving elegantly around her arms. Kagome hung hostage on a pentacle web, screaming for the one called 'Inu-Yasha" to come.

Kaguya smiled. Soon all of the Earth would be hers while frozen in place.

"Some act you're putting on there."

The being looked over to see Kagura, one of the wretched incarnations spawned from Naraku himself. Kaguya scowled at her, but said nothing.

"You're no celestial being. You're just like Naraku, aren't you? I bet you ate the real celestial being to gain her image and immortality," Kagura said grimly.

Kaguya still said nothing. It was true though. She had actually eaten the real celestial being, being rewarded with great beauty and everlasting life. Now that she had the celestial robe and her pentacle mirror, nothing could stand in her way. With the five celestial objects, she could freeze the world. But there was something else she wanted to do.

The celestial being wanted that Inu-Yasha fellow to become her slave. She would reward him by turning him into his true form, by turning him into what he longed to be. Kaguya then looked over to Kagome and smiled again.

Then she would set him against that girl.

* * *

I dunno…. Just simply my thoughts of what Kaguya's thoughts were after Kagura said that to her…

Oh well…

Hope you like it!


	32. Chapter 32: LustfullEyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Koga smiled brightly as he watched the woman who he thinks of as his mate play around the field with her kistune friend. He laughed when she laughed as she tumbled down on to the grass when the young tyke jumped on her. Koga had always watched her like this, secretly. As he watched, his smile faded when he saw dog-breath walking their way with a ticked off look on his face. Well, his expression was almost always ticked off.

"What's wrong Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, noticing the hanyou's expression. Inu-Yasha growled.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" he snarled, showing off his fearsome fangs. "You forgot to bring that instant ramen!"

Kagome's eyes drooped and she looked at him in disbelief.

"You're not serious, are you?" Shippo asked.

"Note serious face," Inu-Yasha, pointing to his own face.

"Yes sir, no sir," the young kistune murmured, hiding being Kagome for protection.

Koga sighed as Kagome said something a bit more loudly than her normal tone. Inu-Yasha yelled back. He couldn't believe that that stupid mutt would go fussing over something like instant ramen. The wolf youkai seriously couldn't figure out why Kagome stuck around with him. Well, actually he did.

Even though he really didn't want to see it, to accept it, Koga did see it. He could always see lust hidden behind Kagome's bluish-grey eyes. And he knew that it wasn't for him. It wasn't lust that longed for his touch. It was only likeness for a friend when it came to him.

The wolf youkai tried to accept the fact that the lust in her eyes wasn't longing for him….

….because it was longing for dog breath.

* * *

Wheeeeeeeee. I wanted to do one about Koga thinking about Kagome…so here it is!

OK, people! I have…uh…-uses calculator on computer- 18 more drabbles to go. And…I need help thinking of more. If any of you guys have suggestions of what it's gonna be about, and if you can give me a start-off sentence, I will give full credit to you. Thanks if you can.


	33. Chapter 33: I'm Still Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Sango gently brushed her hand against Kohaku's cheek, wiping away the tears that were falling down his face like rain drops that wouldn't stop. Kohaku stared at her with blood lust in his tear filled eyes. The older taijiya didn't really care about his eyes right now. She was just happy that she was with his brother. Sango knew that he could lash out at her with his sickle any second now, but nothing mattered. It was like time was standing still.

"Kohaku," Sango whispered loud enough for her brother to hear. "You may not really be able to hear me, because Naraku plugged your mind. But, please fight it if you can. You're the only family member I have left. Please Kohaku."

'Sango,' her brother thought sadly as he watched his sister start to cry. He wanted to wipe her tears away, but he could not. 'I have to pretend that I'm still under Naraku's control. Like I don't remember anything. Just for a bit longer sister, I promise. I will find out all that I can about Naraku for you, then run away. I'll come back. Just please don't cry,' So Kohaku stayed motionless.

Sango continued to weep in front of her brother, trying to fight the tears, rubbing them away angrily. But she felt like they would go on forever. Kohaku mentally frowned. He couldn't stand to see his one family member falling apart like this. So he had an idea.

The younger taijiya leaned in and hugged his sister tightly. Kohaku didn't want to make her think that he was officially back, but to just think that he was starting to come back.

"Sango," he said in a 'weak' voice. Kohaku even managed to make his eyes flash back and forth between bloodlust and normal. "I'm still here. I'm sorry for everything I did. I didn't mean to. I will be back someday."

Sango's sobs died down as she hugged her brother back, enjoying the moment for just a while. She knew it had to end at some point, so some time later she let go. Kohaku smiled sadly.

"Goodbye, sister," he said before he disappeared through the thick of the trees.

Sango sniffled, but smiled. "Goodbye brother."

* * *

Wow! How corny was that, huh? Well, like Miroku said…

The cornier the better :D

Any who, please comment…and please give me some ideas if you have some. It can help me go through the drabbles sooner so I can start on my new story… Oh, and I hope you like the Kohaku/Sango siblingly ness...yeah...

Good day!


	34. Chapter 34: Cloud Gazing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

The sun shined its bright rays upon young Shippo, who was bored to death. Kagome was at her time, probably arguing at Inu-Yasha for following her and demanding for her to come back. Sango and Miroku were back at the village, doing whatever. The monk was probably groping the taijiya or something like that. Shippo shivered at the thought.

"What to do?" the young kistune thought aloud. He lay down on his backside and gazed heavenward. Shippo smiled. He had remembered Kagome teaching him about a little game you can do when you were bored and clouds were scattered through out the sky.

"That one looks like Inu-Yasha being sat," Shippo giggled, pointing up to one of the large clouds. He looked around.

"And that one looks like Kirara in her small form."

The kistune smiled as he gazed to the smaller cloud. He then pointed towards the cloud that was on its left.

"That one looks like Sango slapping Miroku," Shippo giggled some more.

"Oh! That cloud looks like Naraku!"

He shivered again and tried to use his mind to make it seem like the cloud was something else. It unfortunately only came out as a white blob. Shippo sighed.

The kistune kept imagining the clouds as he friends and all the people he's seen, until the clouds suddenly appeared to be nothing but white patterns covered across a blue blanket. It started to get pretty boring.

"No use to do this anymore," he mumbled, starting to rise up on his legs. But then, out of the corner of Shippo's eye, he saw three clouds that were very close together, shaped in the best thing he had seen all day. The young kistune smiled, really glad that he had decided to play Kagome's game.

As he walked away, you could see two big clouds and one small cloud. If you were to look very closely, you would have seen the faces of Shippo, his mother, and his father near the top of each cloud.

* * *

More cheeziness! Yay! And this limits down the drabbles I have to do now….YAY!!!!! Please comment, for I am happy! 


	35. Chapter 35: Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Miroku sighed as he looked at Sango's angry, furious face. She was yelling at him about...something. Miroku wasn't paying much attention, even though he was looking at her straight in the eyes. But, there was a reason why he was looking deep in her eyes. The houshi was starting to notice something. The fire in Sango's eyes was starting to fade. 

That fire that made her different from all the other woman, that fire that made his heart long for her; was starting to disappear. Slowly at first, without anyone noticing, but soon, Miroku could see it. Her soft yet hard brown eyes were dying out. And Miroku didn't know why and when it would be gone. He had to do something, but he didn't know.

"And you're just always-!" He could hear Sango yell, but her voice kept fading out. Miroku still stared at her eyes trying to find the fire in there somewhere. He started to panic a bit when he couldn't find it. Was it gone now? Was it too late?

Then Miroku thought about a few days ago, when they once again came across Naraku - but he was with Kohaku this time. Sango had gone to chase after he brother. Miroku didn't know what happened. When the taijiya came back, she was silent and emotionless, although her eyes were red and puffy as if she was crying. Miroku was glad that she wasn't hurt - at least, well, physically. But soon after he noticed that the fire was fading. He asked Kagome if she knew what happened, but the future girl merely shrugged and said that all she heard from Sango was something about Kohaku being fine. Well, if he was fine, why was Sango so sad?

"Sango," Miroku started, but the taijiya cut him off by placing a finger upon his mouth. Sango kept babbling and yelling on.

'Sango,' the houshi thought sadly. 'Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you? Did something very bad happen to either you or Kohaku? Could who some how please tell me?' He knew that she wouldn't be able to hear him, but he would someday ask that. Miroku, still not paying much attention to her, turned his head the other way.

"Miroku!" Sango snarled, grabbing his head and turning it her ways. "Look at me! Where you even listening to me?!" She growled in a very Inu-Yasha-like way.

"Kind of," Miroku said half-honestly, his gaze still turning towards her eyes.

"You are such an idiot!" she growled again, slapping Miroku. But even though pain was pulsing through Miroku's cheek, he smiled a bit, for right now he was looking into Sango's eyes and finally saw it.

_Fire_

* * *

I dunno...Don't ask me... I guess it was supposed to be a follow up from the drabble 'I'm Still Here'. Cause, I guess, when Sango came back she wasn't looking too hot. So this is Miroku's thoughts as he wonders what happened to the fire that used to burn in her eyes. And so...I guess (again) that Miroku being an idiot and making Sango as angry as a bull made the fire come back..so yeah... please comment 


	36. Chapter 36: All's In A Day's Work

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Note: This will be someone other than the narrator's pov, ok? Ok...

* * *

I lazed about on the floor well...lazily. I yawned and got up when I heard my owner's, Sango, voice calling for me. My little yellow legs got up as quickly as they could and I scampered out of the hut. Sango was waiting for me outside in the field. She's a youkai taijiya and a very skilled one to boot! I'm her trusty companion. Even though I am a youkai myself.

"C'mon!" Sango called. Once I got in view, I saw my other friends standing around her. There was Miroku, the houshi that Sango loves and will marry some day (I can't wait till then!), Inu-Yasha, the grouchy yet sometimes friendly hanyou (We both practice fighting technices on each other sometimes), Kagome, the miko from the future (she's Sango's best friend), and Shippo, the young fox demon (I'm also best friends with him because we both are super small in our regular forms). I meowed happily as I caught up with them all. I jumped up as high as I could onto Sango's shoulder. She smiled and gently scratched behind my ears, making me purr.

"Inu-Yasha," I suddenly heard Kagome start a few moments later, when we were far out of the village's reach. "I sense a jewel shard, coming this way."

Yes! This is it! I hissed and jumped down from Sango's shoulder, ready for battle. Soon a youkai was coming into sight. I smiled a cattish smile. It was time for me to transform. My body suddenly felt over heated and fire then surrounded my small body. Or, I should say, my growing body. I could feel and see my body growing larger and larger. When the fire cleared, I was huge! Sango smiled and jumped on my back, along with Miroku, for behind the youkai we saw many of it's followers. I growled and flew towards them, while Kagome and Inu-Yasha fought with the youkai with the jewel shard. Sango slammed her Hiraikotsu at passing youkais, Miroku whacked them with his staff and sacred sutras, while I rammed into them, smacking them with my two tails.

Things kept going on like that for a bit. Kagome and Inu-Yasha finally combined their powers together and defeated the giant youkai. All it's remaining followers turned into dust and bones. So after that we decided to go back home.

---

"Good job out there," Sango commented to me once we were back, safely nestled in Kaede's hut.

"Thanks," I said. Well, to humans, hanyous, and youkais, it would just sound like a mew. But I'm sure that Sango knew exactly what I was saying.

With that, everybody was tired and decided to go to sleep. I looked around at them and lay down on the floor, giving out another yawn.

All's in a days work of a two tailed cat youkai.

* * *

When I started this drabble, I thought to myself,

"What if we knew what Kirara is thinking?"

Because she, being a cat youkai, can't talk (unless it's through mews and hisses and purrs, but, I think only cats and cat peoples can really understand that).

So, here's what I think she'd be thinking if we could know what she was thinking.


	37. Chapter 37: Love Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Takemaru smiled brightly as he gazed down at his lover. She was standing on the balcony below him, looking eagerly out towards the forest. It was true that Takemaru loved Izayoi so much, but he was about to find out that the feelings would never be returned.

"Hello Inu-Tashiou!" Izayoi suddenly yelled out. Takemaru furrowed his brow in confusion. _'Inu-Tashiou?' _Then out of the corner of his eye, he could see a silver and grey blur shoot out of the trees.

"Hello my love."

Takemaru watched in disray as his lover was embraced and then kissed by a..._youkai?_

The youkai called Inu-Tashiou had long silver hair that was tied up into a pony tail. He was wearing armor, and had three swords in sheaths- two on his waist and one around his shoulders. Takemaru growled. Was Izayoi in love with this youkai?

"Has anyone been bothering you while I was gone?" Inu-Tashiou asked, letting go of Izayoi.

Izayoi smiled grimly. "No. Nobody." She was just about to stretch up to kiss him when Takemaru walked right out towards them. Izayoi stopped and her smile was gone. When Inu-Tashiou saw this he glared at Takemaru.

"Who is this Izayoi?" Takemaru asked grimly. "A friend of yours? Please, we need an introduction here." But before Izayoi could say anything, Inu-Tashiou spoke up.

"I'm her fiancee," he replied, stepping in front of Izayoi protectivly.

"Oh, I see." Takemaru eyed Izayoi for a second then looked back at the youkai. "Fiancee, eh?"

Inu-Tashiou nodded.

"Well well, that won't do."

The couple looked at the man in confusion. Suddenly, Takemaru pulled out a sword and swung it at Inu-Tashiou. Unfortunately for him, Inu-Tashiou took the sword that was around his shoulders and countered the attack, making Takemaru go flying backwards. He slammed into the wall of the castle.

"Well well, that will do," Inu-Tashiou snarled then smirked. He put the sword back into it's sheath then took hold of Izayoi, sprinting back into the forest.

Takemaru wiped some blood off of his mouth and smirked. He'll definitely have to do something about this. Probably, lets say...

_Kill him..._

* * *

Once again, don't ask. I was thinking of a character, and I thought of Kaguya. Which made me think of the second movie. Thinking of the movies made me think of the third one, because it's the one after the second one. Which made me think about Takemaru (who I probaly spelt the name of wrong). Which made me think of this. 


	38. Chapter 38: Which one?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Note: DO NOT READ THIS ONE IF YOU'RE A KIKYO FAN...AND IF YOU ARE A KIKYO FAN AND YOU READ THIS, DON'T FLAME ME

* * *

Inu-Yasha frowned. He was looking back and forth between Kagome and Kikyo. It had come down to the final decision. He had to admit that he loved both but he didn't know who he loved better. Kagome or Kikyo...Kagome or Kikyo... 

The hanyou sighed. The girls were waiting impatiently for him to choose. It was like one of those problem solving questions Kagome was always talking about. Hm...

So Inu-Yasha thought. Kagome was nice, pretty, a bit out of there sometimes but smart, and ALIVE. Kikyo was not nice, ish pretty, dumb, and DEAD. Inu-Yasha sighed, not knowing which to choose (jeez, it's like he had a block of cement for a brain).

"Inu-Yasha," Kikyo suddenly said, breaking the silence. "Pick me. You knew me first."

The hanyou looked at her, then looked at Kagome, expecting her to say something. But the future miko was silent. She was just standing there, looking at Inu-Yasha sadly. Inu-Yasha groaned. Either way he's going to have a heavy conscious through his life. The hanyou closed his eyes to think.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, tears starting to come out of her eyes. Inu-Yasha opened his eyes when he smelled the salt from her tears. He looked at her.

"If it's that hard for you to pick, then pick her!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Kagome was about to run when Inu-Yasha grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her closer towards him and looked in her eyes. Kikyo grunted in either disgust and/or discomfort.

"I've picked which one I love the most," Inu-Yasha said calmly, still gazing into Kagome's eyes.

"What?" Kikyo shrieked, waving her arms about.

Inu-Yasha looked at her. "I have picked."

Then the two looked at him in confusion as he picked up Kagome's backpack. The confusion spread when Inu-Yasha opened it and started to dig his hand around inside it.

"Inu-Yasha, what are you-" Kagome started but stopped.

The two girls sweat dropped when they saw his hand come out of the bag holding a cup of instant ramen.

"THE RAMEN!" Inu-Yasha cried happily, nuzzling the cup with his cheek. He gulped when Kagome and Kikyo both emitted growls. Kikyo suddenly shot an arrow.

"SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!"

After that, Inu-Yasha never at ramen again.

THE END

* * *

Sometimes, I will have very random, non serious drabbles. You'll know they're one of them if they end with 'the end'. Of course, this is one of them. 


	39. Chapter 39: Voices

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Rin screamed for her lord to come save her. The evil youaki was closing in on her. The barrier that was around her would soon disappear. Soon it would be too late. 

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she screamed.

_He won't come for you..._

"What?" Rin looked around, but the only one there was the youkai, who was licking his lips in anticipation. "Who said that?"

_He won't come for you..._

The girl arched her eye brows. "That's a lie! My lord will always save me when I'm in trouble!"

_You don't really pay attention to the world around you, don't you missy? He's a youkai. You're a human. You were never meant to be._

"But he has never been mean to me! Lord Sesshomaru has always been nice! Quiet, but nice!" Rin protested angrily.

_Quiet you say...doesn't that mean anything to you?_

"Huh?" Rin asked in a puzzling tone. "What do you mean by that?"

_He's always quiet, never says a thing. Doesn't that bother you sometimes?_

"Sometimes."

_Exactly. Plus, how do you know that someday he'll just get bored of you and leave you to be a snack for the other youkais. Possibly even kill you? How do you know?_

"I... I don't know," Rin confessed sadly. The barrier was fading out.

_That lord could be very dangerous...if you annoy him the slightest bit, he could kill you without a second thought. I suggest you run away from him. Perhaps go to a good village where a nice family can adopt you?_

The girl was silent this time. She didn't notice that the barrier was almost gone.

_He won't come..._

"He won't come," Rin repeated in a monotone. The barrier disappeared. The youkai lunged. Rin screamed. A flash of light and then nothing. When the girl opened her eyes, she saw Lord Sesshomaru standing in front of her. He put his sword back into it's sheath.

"Come Rin," he said before walking off.

Rin smiled and looked around the cave,

"I told you you were wrong." With that, she scampered out of the cave to catch up to her lord.

* * *

-shrugs- I hope you like the ending. At first I was going to have the youkai get Rin because Sesshomaru didn't make it in time...and instead of Rin saying 'I told you you were wrong' I was going to have the voice say it. But, I was too afraid of what all the Rin fans would say. -shrugs again- Just hope you'll comment. 


	40. Chapter 40: Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Myoga was laying nestled on Inu-Yasha's shoulder as the hanyou walked into the village. It was a very hot, sunny, summer's day and Myoga knew what that meant. Everybody wouldn't wear that heavy padding that you have to wear during winter, which would mean that there would be exposed skin which would mean...

_BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD!!!!!_

The flea youkai's mind screamed this over and over again. Because, being a flea, he had to survive on only one thing. Blood! And summer was the best blood season because you could actually reach the skin easily. The only hard thing was competing with the mosquitoes and the other bigger blood sucking insects. Myoga jumped off of Inu-Yasha, bouncing over to where he could easily smell Kagome and Sango's blood.

_BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD!!!!!!!_

His mind was screaming in pure delight. The flea youkai was getting terribly thirsty with all this smell of blood suddenly being exposed. Then Kagome and Sango came in sight. Sango was still wearing her normal kimono, except she loosened her sash and rolled up her sleeves. Kagome, on the other hand, was wearing a tank top with her normal school girl skirt. Myoga drooled (well, if he could drool). The flea youkai hopped towards Kagome eagerly, his mind still screaming loudly, pounding in his head.

_BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD!!!!!_

Myoga jumped onto her arm and stuck his carrot-like sucker into her skin. Kagome didn't notice at first as she was chatting with Sango. Myoga started to suck, but then jumped down to her leg and started to suck. Kagome thought she felt something, but ignored it. Suddenly Inu-Yasha came. He could smell Myoga on Kagome, yet he noticed that Kagome didn't notice.

"Um, Kagome," the hanyou started. "M-"

"Busy right now Inu-Yasha," Kagome interrupted, still chatting with Sango. Inu-Yasha glared down at Myoga, but the flea didn't notice. He couldn't get Kagome to listen to him now. There was only one thing to do. Inu-Yasha walked past Kagome, stopped, and turned around so he was behind her. Neither Kagome or Sango noticed. The hanyou reached down to the blood-sucking flea and grabbed him. Unfortunately for Inu-Yasha (and Kagome), Myoga was just below Kagome's skirt.

You could possibly guess what happened next.

"SIT!"

"I think he's spending a bit too much time with Miroku," Sango whispered to the angry but agreeing Kagome as they walked away. Inu-Yasha growled from his spot on the ground.

"I'm going to kill that flea youkai."

* * *

Don't ask...again...again... I haven't used Myoga yet, so I decided to. For humor. And a blood craving. So, I thought that the best season for Myoga would be summer, of course, because that's when people always wear clothes that expose their arms and legs. Plus, that's when all the misquitoes get you...and all the Myogas.. . 


	41. Chapter 41: The Light spoiler warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

WARNING: LOTS OF SPOILERS IN THIS ONE!!!

* * *

Purple miasma swallowed the hallways of Naraku's castle. Kagura had the sleeve of her kimono over her mouth. Kanna was standing beside her, emotionless as usual.

"What is up with this miasma?" Kagura screamed angrily, trying to not succumb any of it. "Is Naraku crazy? Is he trying to kill us?"

"No," Kanna replied in her usual monotone voice. "He's not going to kill us yet. But at some point, he is."

The wind witch looked at her in shock. "What do you mean?"

"He'll kill you before me."

"What?"

"Then he'll kill me."

Kagura growled. "What the heck do you mean!? How are we going to die?"

Kanna looked at her with dark eyes. "He'll use your own heart against you. For me, he'll turn me into a shield."

Kagura was very confused now. What did Kanna mean by that? She looked at her 'sister'. "How can we stop it?"

"We have to inform Inu-Yasha and his comrades. We must tell them."

"Tell them...what exactly?"

Kanna stayed silent. She looked down both paths of the hallway they were in then looked in her mirror. In the mirror was Naraku, who was right now re building himself. Then Kanna looked around on last time before looking back up at Kagura.

"We must tell them about the light."

"What light?!" Kagura yelled, really starting to get frustrated. She really didn't understand what Kanna was saying. "Just get to the point already! What's the light?"

"The light will kill Naraku..." Before Kagura could say anything else, Kanna had disappeared into the miasma. The wind witch sighed and started to think.

_'What's the light?'_

* * *

Currently in the manga, Kanna had died. When she died; well, here's what happened (This was made on -- off)  
The light will kill Naraku...

KAGOME  
!

KAGOME (thinking)  
_Kanna's voice...?_

KAGOME (thinking - off)  
_I can... see something._

KAGOME (thinking)  
_That's the shikon jewel!?"_

So I wanted to do something that kind of had to do with that..so this is before either of their deaths so yea..please comment


	42. Chapter 42: Skirts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

There was a slight breeze as Koga whipped around the Feudal Era. He could easily now smell Kagome's scent, so he was going after her. As the wolf youkai stopped and looked around for her, he felt a sudden chill. Koga looked down at his skirt.

'Shimatta skirt,' he growled in his head. 'It's making me way to cold right now.' The wolf youkai started his tornado again and ran off for he just got a glimpse of Kagome.

"Hello, how's my woman doing?" Koga greeted, clutching Kagome's hands. Inu-Yasha snarled.

Kagome smiled grimly. "Good, Koga."

"What the heck are you doing here Koga?" Inu-Yasha demanded, stepping in between the wolf youkai and his precious jewel shard hunter.

"I picked up Kagome's scent and came to say hi. Do you have a problem with that mutt face?" Koga answered gruffly. He suddenly got another chill around his legs as the wind picked up more.

Shippo bounded over to the three and jumped onto Kagome's shoulders, eyeing Koga.

"Yeah, I do!" Inu-Yasha growled. Suddenly there was a enormous gust of wind. Kagome and Sango's eyes widened. They both blushed and covered their eyes. Miroku's eyes also widened and joined the girls in their eye covering.

Shippo sighed and shook his head. "Koga, I suggest you should wear pants when it gets windy out here."

"What?" the wolf youkai asked.

Inu-Yasha shook his head with Shippo and smirked. "I agree with Shippo. Look down."

Koga looked down and blushed. He grabbed the end of his skirt and pulled it down. "Uh, I uh..got to go."

The dog hanyou's smirk got wider as the wolf ran off with his tail between his legs.

'I really do got to get some pants,' Koga thought as he raced through the woods, trying to get as far away from the group as possible.

* * *

Don't you ever take one second to notice that all of the wolf youkais where skirts? Even all the guys? Well, I decided to show why guys should never wear skirts (especially in you run a lot...unless you're Scottish and you wear kilts but..whatever) 


	43. Chapter 43: In the city of Yokoville

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Note: This is like a drabble for one of my actual fan fictions, it's called 'Cat-Scratch'.

* * *

Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked along the streets of Yokoville, hand in hand. As usual there was no cats roaming the streets. Unfortunately the laws were still held. No cats of all kind were still banned from this city. The two walked towards the deserted alley, where they would secretly feed the poor cats who hid there. When the two almost got there, they saw a certain someone standing admist the cats.

It was Koga.

"What's he doing here?" Inu-Yasha growled quietly, balling up his hands into fists.

"I don't know," Kagome replied. "I wonder what he's doing..."

"I do too, but whatever it is I'm going to stop him," the dog hanyou said, starting to walk around to corner. Kagome grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, stop! Look."

When they looked out at Koga, they saw he was scattering little cat treats around the ground. The cats greedily swarmed around him, gulping any of the treats they could.

"He's helping them," Kagome stated, astonished.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha said gruffly. "I bet those treats have poison in them or something."

Kagome arched her eye brows and glared at him. "Stop hating Inu-Yasha. Maybe he decided to be good for a change." There was no answer from Inu-Yasha. The two watched as Koga emptied the bag he had. The cats all ate the treats in minutes. Once the wolf youkai left, Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked out towards the cats.

"Maybe you're right," Inu-Yasha finally said. Kagome smiled and looked down at the cats. Her smiled faded.

They were all dead.

"Or maybe I'm wrong," Kagome said in horror.

While the two looked over the cats, Koga snickered from his hiding place around the corner. Smiling contently, the wolf youkai walked away from the scene.

* * *

Cat-Scratch is a story that I might put on Koga, in my story, hates cats just so you know. Yokoville is a cat-free city. Kagome's wolf youkai. And blah blah blah..so..hope you like it.

(btw, I might be doing this for a while with my drabbles. Make drabbles that relate to my fan fictions.)


	44. Chapter 44: Kagome's Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Note: This one is a drabble based on my fan fiction 'Kagome's Diary.'

* * *

Sango looked at Kagome worriedly. The friends were in Kagome's room, all alone. Well, actually not all alone. They knew that Miroku and Inu-Yasha were somewhere in there. But they couldn't see them. The boys were invisible right now. Which is what they always do when they're going to do something horrible.

"Sango, this silence is deafening," Kagome said quietly, her eyes darting around. Sango nodded in agreement.

"I think-" Sango started but stopped when she felt something start to grope her. She froze and three vein pops appeared on her forehead. Sango swished her hand at the air but hit nothing. She grumbled some curse words.

Kagome gulped, her cat ears twitching around like radars, trying to find some type of noise. It was complete silence; well, except for Sango's grumbles. Then the cat hanyou also froze when she felt something grope her. When it stopped, she yelled out,

"SIT!"

A crashing sound came from right behind her. The bed had a huge indent. Kagome smirked back at Inu-Yasha, who had now come out of his invisibility.

"That's no fair," Inu-Yasha whined like a 3-year old. Kagome rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Sango smiled.

"I totally forgot...SLEEP!"

Another crash was heard, but this time from outside. A few minutes later Miroku came walking in, his arm bent in an odd way.

"You deserved it," Sango stated, also smirking like Kagome. Miroku grumbled something, but nobody heard.

"You guys have to stop doing that," Kagome sighed in exasperation. "It's starting to wear really thin."

"Yeah," Sango agreed."

The boys looked at each other and smiled. They then looked at the girls and disappeared. Kagome and Sango gulped. They both scrunched up together. And, once again, you can probably guess what happened next.

"SLEEP!" "SIT!"

* * *

Kagome's Diary has to do with the role-playing game that my friends and I play. In it, Kagome is a cat youkai, the boys can turn invisible (thanks to those stupid rings), Sango can say sleep to make Miroku fall, and Inu-Yasha is a pevert just like Miroku. And their personalitys changed, depending on who plays them (I play Kagome, one of my friends plays Sango) 


	45. Chapter 45: The Deadly Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Shel Silverstien

Note: This one is a drabble is from one of my fan fictions, called 'Falling Up'.

* * *

_It's the deadly eye  
Of Poogly-Pie  
Look away, look away,  
As you walk by,  
'Cause whoever looks right at it  
Surely will die  
It's a good thing you didn't...  
You did?...  
Good-bye._  
---  
Long, pale fingers traced along the blood covered wall, crossing out the names of his victims as they were all painfully killed. Painfully killed, or tricked into killing one another. With his help brother against sister fight, child against parent fight. When he was around, war, blood, and chaos broke out and there was never a way to stop it. Saints and heroes were rarely seen in this era of youkais. And this hanyou was no expectation. He would kill whatever he wanted; do it whenever he pleased. So much horrible deeds he had done. So many lives that were sacrificed.

The hanyou walked around the remains of the castle, not minding the dead bodies buried within it. He looked around, trying to find his slaves. Some may call those three his partners, but to him, they were nothing but slaves. They were no meaning to him at all. Nothing meant anything to him. Except killing his enemies. As he walked, a child with hair as white as snow and eyes as dark as night came towards him. She held a mirror within her hands.

"Naraku," the girl whispered, so quiet that the hanyou could barely hear her. "They're coming."

"We'll be ready," Naraku said. "Kanna, where is Kagura?"

The girl called Kanna stared at her master for a second before answering. "I think she joined up with the others."

Naraku frowned. Then he smiled that cruel little smile and chuckled that cruel little chuckle. "She's really testing her life here, isn't she? To go and betray me like that. I still have her heart, if she doesn't know." The hanyou reached into his robe, pulling out a real live heart. With just one powerful squeeze, he could end Kagura's life just like that. But that would have to wait. He'll wait until the right moment to kill her.

Naraku turned his head this way and that, as if looking for something. He looked back down at Kanna. "Where's Kohaku?"

As Naraku asked this, a young boy with freckles splashed across the middle of his face came walking towards them. He was wearing a black and green taijiya armor. In his hand was a sickle.

Naraku smiled at the boy; who was Kohaku. Kohaku was his best villainous scheme yet. He had forced the boy to kill his family and friends, almost killing his sister in the process. Kohaku died himself, but Naraku brought him back to life; only to set him against his own sister.

"Kohaku," the hanyou started, gesturing for the boy to come nearer. He did. "I need you to go see if the're here yet. And I want you to attack the girl in the taijiya outfit."

"Yes master," Kohaku said emotionlessly. He walked away and disappeared into the darkness of the castle.

Naraku laughed. Oh, he couldn't wait to start the fight. Just couldn't wait to spill innocent blood all over the ground. The hanyou walked on in his castle, leaving Kanna behind.

"Master Naraku! Master Naraku!"

Naraku looked at the direction of the voice to see Kohaku running towards him. "What is it Kohaku?"

"They're here!" the taijiya exclaimed. "All of them are here."

Naraku's face twisted into a grin. "Finally. Get going Kohaku. Lead the female taijiya away from the others and fight her."

"Yes, Master Naraku." With that, he was gone.

The hanyou swiftly ran over to the entrance of his castle. Surely enough, 7 beings were standing near him, in battle position. Among them was a red-cloaked hanyou, a future miko, a Buddhist houshi, a young kistune, a female taijiya, a neko youkai, and Kagura. The female taijiya though was running after Kohaku, ignoring the cries from the houshi. Naraku smiled as Kanna walked by his side. The others would be coming soon. The wolf youkai, the tai youkai, and all of their followers.

"So nice of all of you to come; I was getting lonely," Naraku said mockingly, gesturing towards the people.

"Naraku!" the hanyou snarled, taking a sword out his sheath. The sword suddenly transformed bigger into a giant fang. "Prepare to die once and for all!"  
_  
'Prepare to die once and for all'. _

Those words rang in Naraku's head. No matter how much the either hanyou said it, it never happened. It would change today. Only one team would win today.

Naraku looked down at his competitors with a gleam in his deadly, red eyes and he and his enemies both jumped for attack.

* * *

Explanation: I decided to add this to Bloody Lollipops, seeing that Falling Up wasn't really going anywhere. So, this one and my next drabble are going to be longer than my usual drabbles ok? Ok...

Please comment!


	46. Chapter 46: Falling Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Shel Silverstien

Note: This one is a drabble is from one of my fan fictions, called 'Falling Up'.

* * *

_I tripped on my shoelace  
And I fell up-  
Up to the roof tops,  
Up over the town,  
Up past the tree tops,  
Up over the mountains,  
Up where the colors  
Blends into the sounds  
But it got me so dizzy  
When I looked around,  
I got sick to my stomach  
And I threw down_  
---  
For 2 very tiresome weeks, Inu-Yasha had been waiting for Kagome to come back from that strange era of hers. Kagome had ordered him two weeks earlier to not come down the well to get her, or else she would use the osuwari command on him so much that it would take him a month to recover. And Inu-Yasha really did take Kagome serious. Nonetheless, the hanyou was getting very impatient and frustrated. After the first week had gone by, it took Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and about 10 villagers to hold him back from going down the well.

'Feh, stupid girl', Inu-Yasha thought, crossing his arms over his chest.'She knows that we can't wait all this time for her. We have to collect the Shikon Jewel shards before Naraku gets them. And then destroy Naraku.' Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by a glow from the well. Inu-Yasha sighed in relief. She was finally back.

"Hello Inu-Yasha," Kagome greeted as she threw her gigantic, yellow bag over the opening and climbing out of the well. The hanyou's amber orbs gazed at her for a second, before looking away quickly. All Kaome got was a 'feh' in return. The school girl sighed at Inu-Yasha's grumpiness.

"C'mon Inu-Yasha, do you even know how to smile?" Kagome asked, trying to lighten up this conversation. "Or are you scared that if you smile your face will crack?" Inu-Yasha just grunted.

"Let's go. Everyone else is probably really impatient."

'Meaning that you were very impatient,' Kagome thought as Inu-Yasha walked away. She jogged a little to catch up with him.

"Hey," the school girl started, not really expecting an answer from the hanyou. "Sorry I was gone for so long, OK? We were going through loads of tests at school. Can you please forgive me?"

"Feh," was all Inu-Yasha said.

Kagome frowned, but then brightened. She looked up at the boy. "Is 'feh' all you can say?"

"No, no it isn't," Inu-Yasha said, smiling a bit.

"Ha!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing at Inu-Yasha's mouth. "You're smiling! I made you smile! Do I get an award now?"

"No," the hanyou stated, the grin on his face getting wider. He looked away from Kagome so she couldn't see his grin.

"You're smiling!" the school girl shouted, trying to grab Inu-Yasha's head so she could see his face. She grabbed the back of his head, causing Inu-Yasha's head to jerk backwards, making him stumble into Kagome, who fell over on the ground, while Inu-Yasha was stumbling around he fell down too - right onto Kagome! But they were too busy laughing their heads off to notice.

"Ahem!"

The pair's laughing died down when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see a wide-eyed taijiya, a smirking houshi, and a giggling kistune. Inu-Yasha quickly got off of Kagome, helping the girl up at the same time.

"Were we interupting anything?" Miroku asked slyly. Inu-Yasha and Kagome blushed.

Sango dug her elbow into Miroku's ribs. "Miroku!"

"What?" the houshi replied innocently. "I was just wondering if we interrupting anything?"

"Nothing happened!" Kagome cried in defense, putting her hands in front of her. "We were just fooling around!"

"You guys were playing?" Shippo asked. A moment later, he was carefully rubbing a large bump on his head.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome growled. "Sit!"

Shippo smiled as he watched the hanyou plummet to the ground. He then picked up something square from the ground.

"Hey Kagome!" the kistune cried, holding up the square for Kagome to see. "I think this is yours! I found it after you left! I hope it's OK that I read it."

The school girl looked at the square. "Oh! It's my book. Thanks for finding it Shippo." She thanked Shippo when he gave it to her.

"The first poem says that you can fall up!" the young boy exclaimed brightly. Everyone(excluding Kagome) gave Shippo a very strange and confused look.

"And I can do that! I can make people fall up!" Shippo continued on.

Inu-Yasha smirked and narrowed his eyes at the kistune. "You really think that you could do that? It's just a stupid fiction book you know. None of it can actually happen."

Shippo growned, then put a very determinded look on his face. "I can so! And I will proof it to you!" With that he stomped off.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome snapped. "Why do you always have to put Shippo down like that?"

"Huh?" the hanyou asked.

Kagome sighed. "Nevermind." She walked off after Shippo, with Miroku and Sango following behind.

Inu-Yasha looked around confused. "Was it something I said?"

---  
About half an hour later, Inu-Yasha was still hanging around that same spot. He had soon lost the scent of everyone, and didn't really want to try to find them right now. They were probaly still mad at him for bringing down Shippo. The hanyou sighed and started walking off towards the village- when something smacked the back of his head!

"Hey, who did that?" The hanyou growled, zipping around and looking in all directions. No one was there. Nothing but the still silence. He growled again before walking on towards the village. Unknown to him, he was going the oppisite way of the village. Inu-Yasha kept on walking, when then a thick fog suddenly settled in.

"Just my luck," Inu-Yasha grumbled, waving his arms at the fog as if it would make is all go away. He kept on walking slowly through the mist, getting more frusterated and going faster every time. The fog just kept getting more thicker and thicker, making it impossible to see or smell anything. Inu-Yasha then gasped as he felt his foot slip over air, sending his body plummeting down. His luck was getting worse and worse, for now he had gone over a cliff. But, he didn't go to far down when all of a sudden he went back up onto the solid ground. Confusion overfilled the hanyou as the fog cleared and now he could hear laughing. Inu-Yasha then growled. It was Shippo's laughter.

"See Inu-Yasha, I proved you wrong!" the young kit sputtered between giggles. Everyone else was standing behind him.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, he did Inu-Yasha. You fell up."

"But-what-how-?" Inu-Yasha murmured, not knowing what to say. He reached to the back of his head and felt something. Taking it off, he saw it was a little chopper(a/n:you know...like the choppers on hellicopters). The hanyou snarled and shot daggers at Shippo. "It was you that smacked the back of my head!"

"It was," Shippo announced proudly. "And it made you fall up. So now you owe me an apology."

"Feh, what makes you think I'm giving you an apology?"

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome warned.

The hanyou pouted. "Fine...sorry."

Shippo smiled proudly. Falling up was never impossible.

* * *

OK, so um, the last two drabbles were starting off with poems from the book 'Falling Up' just so you know..so yeah... hope you like this one...I got the idea from the episode when Shippo was being possessed by that parasite. 


	47. Chapter 47: Words I can't Say

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or co…they are all good ol' Rumiko Takahashi's. Ok?  
OK.

Note: This one is from my story 'Why He Could Never Tell Her'  
ONTO THE DRABBLE!

* * *

"Well?"

Kagome stood in front of Inu-Yasha, her arms crossed over her chest, and her foot tapping impatiently on the forest ground. The hanyou stood in front of her, his hands inside of his sleeves. Words he desperately wanted to say were stuck in his mind and mouth.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome sighed, tilting her head to the side slightly in frustration. "What do you want to tell me?"

Inu-Yasha only returned her sigh.

FLASHBACK!

_Inu-Yasha had recently returned from another one of his secret meetings with Kikyo. He never had meant for Kagome to find out, but, sadly, she did. The middle school er just couldn't take anymore of this pain and suffering. So she announced to her team mates that she was going home for a while  
Kagome was almost on her way to the well, when Inu-Yasha landed right in front of her, giving her a big shock and making her yelp in surprise. _

"I-Inu-Yasha!" The raven haired girl shrieked, her hand now rose up to her heart, which was beating rapidly. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

The hanyou looked around hastily, not saying a word, just to make sure that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo weren't snooping about. Usually, they would be, but not in very serious cases like this.

"Inu-Yasha, what do you want?" Kagome asked, eyeing the well that was about one meter away from the hanyou.

"Kagome," the boy said, his amber eyes not taking one glance away from Kagome's chocolate ones. "I need to tell you something".

END OF FLASHBACK

The hanyou sighed once more. Why could the words he wanted to say ever so badly would never come out his mouth? Just three simple words.

_I love you._

By now Kagome was getting very impatient. But, she would wait a lifetime for the hanyou who was standing in front of her, blocking her only exit.

Inu-Yasha mentally kicked himself , trying to get these words out of his head. But, as it is, there are many reasons to why Inu-Yasha could never tell Kagome.

* * *

Oh how true is that. Ok dude and dudettes, I have like only three more to go! And then I'm done! WOOT! please comment! 


	48. Chapter 48: BE QUIET!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Kaede smiled as she sat down in her hut. She was loving the peace and quiet that surrounded the air right now. With the others out fighting Naraku, the old priestess could finally enjoy the quietness. But it all went downhill when the gang stormed through the doors. 

"That stupid Naraku got away again!"

"Inu-Yasha, calm down, we almost defeated him."

"But he got away at the last second!"

"Inu-Yasha, the battle is over now. We can all rest up and forget about Naraku for a while."

"Feh."

"Yeah Inu-Yasha! Stop being such a grouch!"

BAM!

"Ow!"

"Inu-Yasha! SIT!"

BAM!

"Kagome. why'd you do that!?"

Kaede rubbed her temples tiredly. This was going to be a long night. For the next few hours, the gang wouldn't stop yammering. Kaede's forehead felt as if it was eating itself. The group was arguing, talking about Naraku, babbling to Kaede...

"BE QUIET!" Kaede suddenly screamed out loud. The gang looked at her with wide eyes, shocked. Kaede had a very serious look on her face.

The rest of the night was spent in sweet silence.

* * *

I got the idea from somewhere..I don't remember where...gar...anyway, please comment 

TWO MORE TO GO! WOOT!


	49. Chapter 49: Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

* * *

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Inu-Yasha said softly.

"I guess so," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said but she silenced him.

"No. Don't be. We were never meant to be," she replied quietly, smiling a sad smile. Inu-Yasha returned her sad smile.

"I guess you're right," he said back. "Never meant to be.."

"So go with her. You love her more than you had ever loved me. Take care of her. I'll be fine." Tears started at the brim of her eyes.

"Don't cry," Inu-Yasha pleaded, wiping her tears away. She scrubbed her eyes angrily.

"I'm not, there was just something in my eye," she stated. When the tears were gone, she looked back up at Inu-Yasha.

"Goodbye," Inu-Yasha said, hugging her for a bit then walking away. She waved at him.

'Yes, goodbye my love. As I said, we were never mean to be. We are both from different worlds.'

She started to walk in the opposite direction from where Inu-Yasha went.

'You might have loved me at one time, but we all have to move on. I will just have to accept that fact that you don't love me anymore. God, I've got to stop crying,' she thought, still trying to rid of those troublesome tears. 'They just won't go away! We are different, I must go back to where I belong...' As she walked on, her soul skimmers crowded around her. Kikyo smiled sadly at them while still going on.

"After all, I am dead."

* * *

Yeah, I'm not a fan of Kikyo. In fact, I'm anti-Kikyo. But, I'm still an Inu-Yasha fan, so if I want them to part, I will make them part peacefully...

Oh kami, it half killed me to type that town..jeez..

anywho, there's one more drabble to go. I can't wait! PLEASE COMMENT!


	50. Chapter 50: Bloody Lollipops

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

THIS IS THE LAST ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Ever since that one awful day, Shippo could and would never eat a lollipop again.

Shippo used to love those yummy treats Kagome would bring from her time. They all tasted so good. But the flavor got horrible on that one day...

Shippo had just met a new friend. Another young kistune (named Kumiko) who had no family. They both became fast friends. Kumiko had became a part of the group. One day when Shippo and Kumiko were far from the outskirts of the village, they didn't know that a youkai that loved kistunes as snacks was lurking about. The two were laying the soft grass, eating lollipops. That's when it happened. It happened so quick that it was now a blur in Shippo's mind.

The youkai jumped from out of his hiding place in the bushes and right in front of them.

"Run!" Shippo had cried, but Kumiko stood his ground. Kumiko was a very headstrong and brave kistune ever since his parents have died. He glared up at the youkai, challenging him for a fight.

"Kumiko!"

"Run Shippo! I'll take care of him!" Kumiko had yelled. He started to fight with the youkai. Shippo could only watch helplessly, frozen with fright. He wanted to help, but he was too scared. Kumiko was greatly losing. He was scarred and battered all over. The young kistune dropped to his knees. The youkai took this as a chance for the final blow. Shippo screamed in terror and ran towards them, wanting desperately to protect his new friend.

But it was too late.

The youkai swiped at Kumiko, killing him in an instant. All Shippo really remembered was that Kumiko's blood splattered all over him. It was also covered the lollipop that was still in Shippo's mouth. Soon after, Inu-Yasha had killed the youkai. Shippo mourned for a long time. Whenever he tried to eat a lollipop, he couldn't. Shippo always would find that same taste of Kumiko's blood. He could never find it in himself to eat one ever again, nor look at one. Because, to Shippo, it always felt like he was eating...

_Bloody Lollipops_

* * *

-smiles- It's over. :) This is my last drabble. There's going to be one more chapter. It's going to be like a thank you page (and something else) \

Please comment and have a very good day!


	51. Chapter 51: Thanks and A Question

Thanks to all the people who read Bloody Lollipops and pursued me through! (even when I wanted to end it at 25 drabbles). I'm really glad that you all commented!

I'd like to thank(jeez, what is this? A Oscar award speech?):

Fluffy Lover Foreva

JennytheAmazing

That'sMyFiasco

Daichiyo-ko

adri123101

sango mumbo bum

MidnightThoughts

XJaideX

Thank you all for commenting and reading Bloody Lollipops!

My next two fan fictions will be called 'A Feudal Faerie Tale' (which has the Inu-Yasha characters and me, it's hard to explain, really) and 'Slipping Through Sweet Sickness' (which is about a cat-hanyou Kagome getting slaved by Koga, only to be saved by Inu-Yasha. Will he keep her as his own slave or set her free?).

Before you all leave to wait for my next fan fictions, I have a question.

After reading Bloody Lollipops, how old do you think I am? (as I said, it's between 10-400) Just tell how old you think I am. I might say how old I might at the end of A Feudal Faerie Tale..hm..maybe...Well, anywhooz...

Thanks once again to everyone for reading, and also thanks if you guess (cause I'm curious)!

_Dark Anime Artist_


End file.
